Infinite Love
by Fer3333
Summary: I imprinted. No big deal right? You're wrong. I, Jacob Black imprinted on a leech, vampire none other than Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. Sadly, he hates me. My only chance to live a normal life is to join Aro. I was wrong, again.
1. Chapter 1

**Books:** Twilight

**Title:**Infinite Love.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own **TWILIGH** and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings:**Seme (Edward) & Uke (Jacob) . . . probably some guys might hit on Jake.

**Rating:**R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** **NO BETA,** Bad romance, angst, sex (probably not so sure), profanity. Bella bashing (I don't like Bella, sorry, is just the way I'm lol)

**Summary: I imprinted. No big deal right? You're wrong. I, Jacob Black imprinted on a leech, vampire none other than Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. Sadly, he hates me. My only chance to live a normal life is to join Aro. I was wrong, again. **

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, I'm Fer3333, and this is my _first_ Twilight Fic. I'm scared, of the critics and possible bad reviews of this fandom but, this is for my friend, who I love so much and is fan of this couple. I currently don't have a Beta and to be honest, I don't think I might get one. My schedule is so fu&^ up that I update whenever I can. So, if you see any mistakes, I'm _so_ sorry . . . but I'll always checked twice but since English is not my native language, bare with my writing and spell work. Well, hopefully you enjoy this, it'll get better. I promise. **

_Chapter One- Running From You_

Running through the woods, he kept going, never stopping; even when his lungs needed oxygen.

He couldn't be here, near _him. _

It was to much to bare, to watch him with _her._

_NO!_

He only had one option that will save him; Death.

Death; will end the pain that he felt - killing himself, forgetting about him and his miserable life.

'_Why is always me who suffers?'_ Jacob thought, wiping the salty tears.

_**-FlashBack-**_

It was a regular visit to Bella, called him annoying but he _needed_ to see her. Jacob waited for her arrival only to moan in despair as he, Jacob Black, imprinted on Edward Cullen- as soon as Jacob locked eyes with Edward's. After finding that he had _imprinted _on him, timidly, he went to _his_ house after a day, to ask nicely if they can talk in private.

Edward agreed, leaving Bella for a moment.

Ignoring the killing intent, he walked, following Edward.

"Spill it, I don't have much time." he looked around, a bored expression on his handsome face.

Edward looked at him, trying to read his mind to save some time, but, his mind was blank . . . he couldn't read him, just like, Bella.

Frowning, he tried again, and _again_, but nothing. So, he waited for said wolf to speak.

"I-I imprinted on . . . y-you, Edward." he blushed, starting at the ground.

"What the hell is that?" he asked coldly.

"It's when a wolf finds its mate,"

" . . . . "

"_Edward_?"

"GET OUT. . . YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, THAT I, LOVE BELLA AND I'LL NEVER, I MEAN NEVER WILL CHOOSE YOU OVER BELLA. LEAVE; LEAVE ME ALONE, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE NEAR . . . I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that, he left, joining Bella who went inside the house.

Jacob stood there for minutes, in complete shock and with a heart broken.

It was that moment that both Bella and Edward came out.

Edward, sensing Jacob kissed Bella, smirking when he heard footsteps heading to the forest.

_**-Present-**_

As he ran towards the cliff, unknown to him, four different vampires were heading the same way.

Reaching his destination, he stopped- staring at the beautiful ocean, letting his mind wander, feeling the fresh, salty air on his face, for the last time.

Since his mind wasn't working properly, he didn't sense the presence of the creatures behind him, only when the elder from the coven was behind him.

"_Pathetic_ . . . killing yourself won't solve your problems." Aro's cold voice stopped him in tracks, as he subconsciously took the first step.

Aro couldn't believe that a wolf, a _strong_ **wolf**, would actually take the easy route.

Curiosity was bigger than his thirst, that he lifted his hand, touching Jacob's warm cheek- trying to see the reason for this young wolf to kill himself.

Jacob, unconsciously, leaned to the touch, feeling better. Deciding to look at the male, he turned facing the stranger only to gasp.

'_a-a Vampire . . . red eyes, cold and strikingly beautiful . . . Jacob, play it cool, maybe they'll have mercy and end your life . . Yeah, let them do whatever they want with you . . .'_

Unaware of his actions, Aro looked at him, closely.

'_His features are unique. He's different from the others. He's beautiful, strong . . . such a waste, he could've been perfect as a vampire . . . Hmph.'_

Jacob couldn't deny that the man in front of him was handsome. He had such a dark aura that somehow attracted him, making him feel vulnerable.

Jacob, watched, as the man touch him, and frowning.

'_It can't be! It's can't see anything- I-s like he's mind is a black canvas . . . my powers are useless against him.'_

Curious, Jacob asked, "Sir is everything okay?"

"No, everything is fine. Alec, Jane; do your _best."_

With pure fascination, Aro watched the twins do their magic on the young wolf.

After minutes of _trying_ to hurt Jacob, Alec was the first one who stopped and faced Aro.

"Sire, it won't work." he looked down, and quietly walked behind Jane.

Jane kept trying, her eyes redder and her hands were bleeding.

"Stop." Aro said.

Aro laughed, as he stared at the defeated Jane who was on the floor.

"Fantastic. Extraordinary." he clapped, fascinated with the little show.

Jacob only stared, tilting his head.

"Son, what's your name?" he asked, giving him a small smile.

"Jacob Black." he whispered timidly.

"How old are you?" He asked; red-eyes looked at him.

"Seventeen. Why?"

"Why were you going to kill yourself?" He asked, his red-eyes roamed his whole body, examined him.

Jacob looked away. The cruel reality came back.

"I don't want to talk about that. J-just let me die in peace _or_ kill me."

"Could it be about a lost lover?" he asked.

"Yes, _but_ I wouldn't call it lover. He hates me. He loves someone else." unaware of the information that Aro needed, Jacob talked, feeling better as he kept talking to the beautiful stranger.

"Boy, why would a beautiful creature kill himself over someone, who doesn't appreciate a _sincere_ love _and_, a beautiful mate like you?" said Aro his cold fingers touch his cheeks, softly.

"He's my imprint, my life and, he refuse me- I cannot live, knowing that he's with someone else, watching both marry- NO! I rather die than watched them both kiss, hug or. . No!"

"What if, I told you that there is a way for you to break this curse- the imprinting curse?" Aro was more than happy to get a hold of Jacob, if Jacob could easily blocked the twins, he couldn't imagine what he could do when he's turn; enlighten his powers to the maximum.

"Really? No. The only way for my to break, is for me to died or to become what I was born to kill- vampire."

He knew all this information thanks to all the reading he did, and been the next Alpha, it required him to know all the ancient secrets.

"Jacob, I'm a vampire. I could help you; set you free- but with one condition, _of course_."

Aro knew that Jacob knew what he was, so why waste time.

Jacob eyes widened, backing away.

"NO! I'LL NEVER TURN INTO ONE OF YOU! I WANT TO SCAPE NOT STAY IN THE SAME SITUATION FOREVER"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. What I want is for you to join us, be one of us."

"NO. NEVER!" He turned around, passing Aro, walking away but stopped as Aro's persistent, dark voice made him think.

"I could give you everything you want, _freedom_, and much more. . ." Aro smirked delightfully when Jacob stopped.

_'Freedom, I'd love that . . . be free of this curse that attached me with someone who doesn't love me. Yes, I want to be free from that . . .'_

"What's your name?" Jacob asked, not turning back.

Aro smirked, "Aro,"

"I'll go with you. I have no future here."

Aro in blink of an eye was beside him, pulling him into a hug.

"Jacob, you're doing the best choice. I'll give everything and much more. You won't regret it, I promise you."

Jacob felt the sincerity in his words, of course he knew that Aro was interested in him, watching the red eyes stared at him with admiration, awed and mostly, he was _wanted_. In Aro's eyes he was a precious being, unlike Edward, who thinks he's the worst, and detests him.

'_I know . . . with Aro, I could start a new life, a better life. Yes, fuck yeah I'll be his toy but, I'll have a better life and someone who appreciates me for who I am or powers I have.'_

"Let's go, but before we go- we have to follow your plan, so they known that you kill yourself and believe that you're gone."

Aro smirked, staring at those lifeless eyes.

_'By the time he's turn, his loyalty will be with us.'_

"Okay,"

"I'll catch you before you hit the water." Jacob nodded. He watched at Jacob looked back, smiling softly- as he jumped without looking back.

Like Aro had said, he caught him just in time; leaving forks with a young wolf that will soon, be one of them, _stronger_ than any vampire.

-TBC-

Well, hopefully you enjoyed reading and please review : )

Karin, Here is your gift hope you like it! 3 U


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 1-~**_

_"I'll catch you before you hit the water." Jacob nodded. He watched at Jacob looked back, smiling softly- as he jumped without looking back._

Like Aro had said, he caught him just in time; leaving forks with a young wolf that will soon, be one of them, stronger than any vampire.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who reviewed/alerted/ favorite, thanks.

To My First Review That Made My Day

**shobe09**

_Chapter Two- New World_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

A tall figure exited the bedroom, exhausted, with red eyes more deadly than normal; staring at the floor, trying to gained his control back.

He ignored the high pitch screams, coming from the room, ignoring the thirst, as he crave more of that delicious blood from his newborn, _his_ Childe.

Jacob Black, Alpha male of the Shape-shifters, was now becoming one of them, a _vampire_.

Aro, bite him, responsible of turning the beautiful young boy, into a breathtaking immortal vampire.

Leaning down the wall, he heard Jacob's sobs, the last one he'll shred as a human being.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked, as he ghostly appeared in from of him.

"Yes, he's changing dramatically faster than normal. Send Jane and Alec to watch over him, report to me when he's done with the transformation." Aro rushed to his chambers, leaving Marcus outside Jacob's room to deal with an unknown newborn.

Sensing Jacob's heart stopped, he decided to go in and watched how the wolf changed into his enemy he used to hunt- a newborn vampire.

Taking the chair next to Jacob, he watched as Jacob's features began to change.

Jacob's healthy tan began, transforming into a paler tone since his wolf traits were _still_ strong, at this Marcus thought that it will take sometime, but in the end, he'll be a true vampire, gaining his alabaster color.

High cheek bones, long dark eyelashes, hair soft with a nice color that shine even in the darkness and, last but not least- the body of a god.

His lithe body now perfectly molded into perfection, over all the young Jacob, had turned into a beautiful, striking newborn Vampire.

Marcus was shocked, paralyzed as he watched Jacob's transformation that only took three hours or even less, breaking the record.

_'I need to tell Aro before-'_

At that moment, Jacob's eyes opened, red eyes just like his own, stared at the ceiling.

"Jacob," he whispered, he knew by experience how to deal with newborns.

Everyone knew by now, that Jacob wouldn't be like them, he'll be strong, unique- requiring a different treatment.

Jacob's crimson orbs skittishly darted over to see Marcus,

Marcus watched him with a fixed gaze, eyes wide and unmoving.

Jacob inhaled deeply, nostrils consuming the slightly smoky scent, his senses increased, his sight got better as he could see the small dust floating around the room.

He sat up, processing that _he_ was _now_ a vampire, he grabbed his throat- he was thirsty, he _needed_ blood.

He looked at Marcus, silently telling him that he was thirsty, Marcus nodded and left the room.

The door opened, revealing young woman in her twenties.

She came forward, kneeling in front of Jacob, as she tilted her head; showing the delicate, soft skin to Jacob.

She screamed, bitten, her life suck out of her body as he drank her delicious blood, until the last drop of her blood.

Carelessly, he dropped the body; moaning in the aftermath, his body now fully charged.

"What should I do now?" his voice sent shivers down Marcus spine.

Jacob stood up, watching how his new body worked, feeling the raw power that his body held.

He smirked, sensing Marcus change of moods- fear and cautious he felt around Jacob.

Marcus spoke, "We should ask Aro, but I'm pretty sure that you'll go into an intense training to increase your powers and to control them."

"Fine. May I see him now? I want to start my training now," his last words held power, clearly ordering Marcus.

Unaffected by his tone, Marcus said, "Fine, young prince, I'll let Caius know that you're ready to train."

And with that, he took off, heading to Aro's headquarters to announce that the dark prince had awakened.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

Blood eyes stared at her brother, annoyed, waiting patiently for the new guard that Aro had so, _happily_ talk about, _nonstop_.

Since time as a vampire didn't matter, she could simply said that it was just hours that Aro had settle the human into his chamber and nicely gave him a small chat about what will happen after he was a vampire, effects, pain and _much_ more.

Now, after all those painful hours of waiting; Aro was informed by Marcus that the young Prince had awakened, ready to meet his Sire and the Coven.

Everyone was alert, some even scared, others thrilled to know that at last, they will have someone worthy to be here, guarding Volterra- someone much powerful then their friends, The Cullen's.

Yes, everyone was happy with the new arrival, ready to know everything about said Prince as Aro ordered them to call him, ready to be in his good side- and, the ladies, ready to win his dead heart hoping to be his chosen mate or at _least_ lover.

Jane, short-hot temper beautiful vampire was standing proudly, next to her brother Alec; same striking genes, with a much deadly aura, making him rather mysterious and sexy.

Both were waiting for Marcus and the Young Prince to enter, while listening to the low hissing sounds that Aro was making, since he couldn't wait to see his childe.

Caius, just smirked, secretly wanting to see their new guard, hoping to get a stronger one- thinking of various plans to train said Young Prince.

At last, the door began to open, slowly, Marcus walking slowly to the throne, head high with a small smile gracing his face, proudly leading the young man behind to his spot; next to Aro, where he rightfully belongs.

Gasps, filled out the _once_ quiet room, as they all stared at the man who will take Volturi to a higher level, and who will put their defenses on top of the other covens in the world.

Every vampire had their blood eyes fixed on Jacob, as he walked, calmly towards the center, where Aro, Marcus and the others were eagerly waiting.

Aro, if he could, he'd jump-up-and-down as he saw his childe, gracefully walking, head high, a deadly aura that radiated from his body, proving his power and new position in the coven.

Jacob stopped, in front of Aro and bowed down,

"Sire, nice seeing you again."

Aro smirked, "Childe, call me Aro from now, and let's introduce you to _your _new coven."

Aro rose from his seat and jumped down next to Jacob, grabbing Jacob from the shoulders.

"Family, _this_ young newborn Vampire is Jacob, our new member and future leader of this coven. You shall respect him; obey him just like you to us. For now, he'll be a guard but, in the future he'll become one of us, a leader that will lead Volturi to greatness."

Everyone applauded, smiling as Aro guided Jacob to his throne, next to Aro.

Smirking, Aro snap his fingers, and said,

"Let's celebrate Jacob's arrival with a feast. Enjoy!"

The doors opened once again, but this time, humans, more than fifteen, came inside- smiling, as they watched the vampires with awed, successfully tramping them, locking the doors- ending their lives, satisfying their thirst.

'_At last, Jacob, you're mine,'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

**-Two weeks later-**

-Edward's POV-

Everyone was in the living room- happily chatting with their mates.

I, like always, was listening to their thoughts, frowning when everyone thought about the wolf- who mysteriously had gone missing.

It's been two weeks, since I last saw him.

Everyone accused me for the disappearance of the mutt, surprisingly _even_ Esme.

It hurt to know that they all thought I had sent Jacob to kill himself, after all, they had heard our conversation that day; at least I still have Bella.

Bella, my mate, my soon-to-be-bride was more than happy that his friend was gone.

She knew about the imprint, and was more than happy to know that he was gone.

I realized that Bella was afraid to loose me, afraid of loosing her bright future as an immortal, beautiful vampire.

I kept ignoring the sadness feeling that came over whenever I hear Jacob's name, I knew the wolf loved me- a true love that he felt towards me.

_'Who am I kidding? It's just my guilt. I love Bella, she's my mate and I love her. That mutt can go to hell, I don't care.'_

My wedding was getting closer, with all the details, getting everything ready for that day, even with the help of Alice, took most of our time.

Soon, everything will be normal, I will have my mate, and everyone will forget about Jacob Black mysterious disappearance.

Besides, is not like Jacob was important, right? Well, yeah to the mutts but for us, _please_, only if he _was_ a vampire then, _maybe_ but I doubt since he has to have some incredible powers to be damn important, like Alice and myself. Yeah, why worry about him, a _useless_, stinky, _**ugly**_-wet _dog_? Right?

-Normal POV-

Bella didn't assist on the search party of his friend. Rudely, she ignored all the calls from Seth, Billy and Sam's, it didn't even bother that her friend was missing. She was more excited about her wedding than the whereabouts of Jacob, who almost took her gorgeous vampire away from her. She knew about what the imprint, and was grateful that Jacob had died, saving two miserable lives.

_'Edward loves me and he'll never pick him over me.'_

Bella smiled, as she cuddled with her fiancé.

A gasp brought everyone from their conversations back to the present.

It was Alice, who just had a vision, a terrible one, by the look in her face.

"What happen!" everyone asked, it's been a long time since Alice had a vision, so everyone wanted to know.

Esme and Carlisle rushed to Alice's side, helping the pixie to talk.

"T-the Volturi gained a new member, a strong one- powerful one that would- kill everyone as he follows Aro's wishes. Carlisle and Esme will be the only ones spare- all of us- _**destroyed**_, not even Bella's barrier will protect us."

Alice's body couldn't stand properly- it was to much to bear, watching- trying to see other options but all of them were the same, only _he_ could change the future but that'd be a miracle. (1)

-Alice's vision-

She watched as the mysterious man stopped in front of Bella's body which was laid on the floor- badly beaten.

"It's either her or your entire coven, decide now- I don't have time to waste." his cold voice made Edward stopped.

"You can't kill her- she's my mate! You-"

The man laughed darkly at him as he corrected Edward's cruel reality.

"Cullen, she's not your mate! She _was_ your _singer_, and you foolishly believe that she was your chosen mate. Still, it won't affect you if she's dead, besides she broke a rule- and you know what happens."

Edward stopped seeing just in time when stranger strike Bella.

Her sweetest blood scattered on the cold concrete, as the man laughed, walking away heading to Rosalie who stood paralyzed.

"Time's up, _next,_"

-End Of The Vision-

Edward's legs gave up on him, collapsing, thankfully landing on the couch.

Bella immediately rushed to his side, a worry expression on her pale face.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

She was speechless, _terrified_ to know that someone more powerful than the Cullen's will killed her, not even with her powers she'll survive.

_'I don't think they will let me die, they probably fight til the end to save my life.'_

It was Carlisle who spoke, making everyone shivered as his soft voice turned _deadly_, venomous.

"Alice, can you tell us what did Bella do to cause such horrible future?"

Bella shivered, hearing unearthly cold voice. Carlisle seemed furious, but she knew that it will happen in the future, not _now_ why make a big scene?

"I don't know. I can't see any further . . . All I saw is him, dressed in black cloak that covered his face, coming to our house, demanding to see Bella- and, and he telling us to move so he can finished his job. I don't know anything else- but-but we died, in vain because he's too powerful." Alice couldn't talk anymore; it was to much to take.

"What are we going to do? We can't let that happen?" If Esme could cry, she'd be a mess right now. She looked at him, hazel eyes pleading him to think of something.

Carlisle didn't even know how to handle this situation. It was obvious that Bella had done something to provoke the Volturi, to make them do such a terrible massacre.  
The reasonable cause for them to send someone was if any vampire would break any rule- which was either make them selves known to the human world, or kill a human in front of a crowd. (2)

"Carlisle, he said that Bella had broken a rule, but he didn't say which one." Edward answered to his sire's question.

"We need to know about the newcomer and, we need to watch Bella constantly." Edward nodded.

Everyone went their separate ways; Edward took Bella to his room, hoping to calm the clumsy girl.

Both lay on his bed, Bella turning to look at him, "I'm scare Edward," she hugged him, bringing Edward closer.

"I'll protect you Bella; I'll kill him before he lays a finger on you, or my family."

_'I kill him with my own hands if is necessary.'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

**-One Week Later-**

-Reservation-

It's been three weeks, since the disappearance of Jacob Black.

At first, the pack thought that Jacob was acting reckless and decided to take some days off, _but_, after a week without a call; they started to search everywhere.

Running every inch of the forest, sniffing, trying to get at least a small amount of what was left of his smell.

After many hours, Seth found a faint trail of Jacob, leading where they used to go cliff diving.

As everyone gather in the exact spot where Jacob scent stop, ominous thoughts each had in mind, growling at each other for thinking such horrible outcomes for their brother Jacob.

"Good job, Seth," the small wolf nodded, letting Sam sniffed around the area.

Everyone froze when Sam growled darkly,

'What's wrong Sam?'

'Vampires. New ones, they were with Jacob, his scent leading to ocean.'

'No. He couldn't-'

'Sam, probably he decided to cliff diving and-and-'

'Silence! The vampires scent follows Jacob's; they attack him both in land and water.'

'Nooooo!'

'How are we going to tell Billy? We have to wait, and see if he shows up.'

'We have to let Billy know, it's clear that Jacob fought them, and, something wrong must had happened.'

'Let's go back,'

Running in top speed, they arrived at Billy's house.

Transforming into humans forms, Sam knock, minutes later, Billy's pale face, bags under his eyes, welcomed them to their dark, quiet home.

"Come inside,"

Sam helped out Billy; everyone made a circle, silence had spread like fire; everyone just stared at the floor.

"Tell me everything." said Billy, by the look of their faces, they weren't good news.

"We think Vampires killed Jacob. The trail led both parties to the cliff. We haven't found any more trails; we even went to the shore and got nothing."

Seth, who was behind Billy, caught him just in time, avoiding Billy's head to hit the chair.

"What are we suppose to do?" Seth asked, staring down at Billy's face.

"We'll keep looking, until we found something."

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

**-Two Months Later-**

- The Cullen's-

"H-he is now training with Caius and the others- Aro turned him, that's all I saw. Please forgive me," Alice eyes rolled back, even if she was a vampire she collapsed due her hard efforts of seen their future.

Jasper caught her in time, and laid her body on the sofa.

"You can't make her do this. It's affecting her!" he said. He just couldn't stand and watched his mate destroyed herself, trying to see the future of them, hoping to get a clue to stop Aro from turning that man, or seeing how they could destroy _him_.

Edward heard his thoughts and said, "It's to late now. He turned him, now we have to wait and fight. Alice's visions were useless now." Jasper growled, ready to defend his mate but Carlisle stopped them in time.

"Edward you should know that Alice is doing her best. Now, we need to deal with problem soon, or else Bella will die."

Edward hissed, "I'll turn her immediately if it's necessary." he said, reading his family thoughts, as they all agreed to protect Bella, or _force_ to protect the human.

"We need to know who is the mysterious member, and to do that, we need to invite him and see for ourselves how powerful he is."

"How in the hell, are we going to do that?" said Emmett.

"We could invite the Volturi to Edward's wedding. Aro would never let his weapon out of his reach that easily." Esme gave her opinion.

"It could work. We'll be watching them closely." Edward nodded.

"Well, so, I guess we have to change the place that the party will be held, since we can risk Bella's family and friends." Carlisle nodded, "Well, while you take care of that, I'm calling Aro to let him know."

If only that was an easy task to complete, to ask Aro's precious guard to come to Forks, unguarded- yeah, good luck with that.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 2-_

1- Alice's visions will dramatically change, since Jacob will know how to block and use Alice's gift to his advantage.

2- I think those are the only lethal ones, yes, kill me for not knowing but like I said . . . this is for my friend. Keep your comments to yourself, but I will find out and learned for future stories. : ) I'm a fast learner. lol

**Authors Note:**

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I couldn't believe since I know how demanding Twilight fans are . . . : )

But, I promise that this fic will just keep getting better as the chapters go on. I'm on Chapter 5, yes I'll wait until the right amount of reviews : ) kill me but that will give me time to update my other Story.

Well, please let me some of your love, by reviewing my story, I will reply the next day or the same day . . . but I will.

Love you, and thank you for reading my story, or stories if you had alerted me.

Fer3333.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING! **_

_**HETERO- LIME (tease for those who doesn't know the meaning) - A PAIR THAT MOST OF YOU WILL BARK AT, BUT, I DID THIS FOR A REASON. . . TRUST ME : )**_

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 2-~**_

_"Well, so, I guess we have to change the place that the party will be held, since we can risk Bella's family and friends." Carlisle nodded, "Well, while you take care of that, I'm calling Aro to let him know."_

_If only that was an easy task to complete, to ask Aro's precious guard to come to Forks, unguarded- yeah, good luck with that._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **Second** Time,

**Milkchocolatehot64**

**Sindhura**

**Black Sheeba**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

**Rat3000**

I **importantly** want to thanked,

**RavenReborn37**

**Pace1818**

For encouraging my imagination with such beautiful reviews.

_Thank You_.

_Chapter Three- The Beginning of a New Era _

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3-_

Aro smirked, as he watched Jacob concentrate, trying out his powers, wondering if he can block Jane and Alec.

Surprisingly, Jacob could block everyone's powers, even the twins. Since before his birth as a vampire, he was gifted with extremely powerful traits, _now_, he surpasses everyone in the Volturi.

_'Interesting, Jacob's powers are to absorb, block and used them as he pleases, incredible.'_

Jane growled at him.

Both guards were asked to train Jacob, ruthless, until Jacob could at least undo one of them, surprising both vampires as he did his task without breaking a sweat.

Jane smiled evilly as she saw Jacob focus, _first time_ seeing someone worthy to her; she purred, watching as Jacob stretched.

The powerful aura emitted from Jacob sent shivers of _pleasure_ throughout her body.

Sadly, her affection was immediately caught as Caius, yelled at her.

"JANE! Stop daydreaming, Jacob _is_ ready."

She ignored him, watching as Jacob sexily smirked at her, walking up to her and it was until she felt his cold breath against her neck,

"If you keep starting, I'll think that you like me and that's not even close of what your previous emotions were when I arrive to Volterra. Please do your job, and if you behave like a _good_ girl that you are, I'd love to repay you in any way you like," he whispered softly.

A gasp from Alec made Aro look; Alec was shaking and stuttering, unable to finish his sentence.

Jane looked at him, wondering what his brother was trying to say.

'_Stupid, stuttering like that, unprofessional,'_

Jacob blinked, Alec's stuttering stop, as he turned, facing Jacob- growling.

"This bastard used my powers on me!" Alec yelled, he was completely shock, even after days of working with him, that someone could easily absorb their powers and use them as their own.

_'Incredible, but still, he should let me know, fucker.'_

Jane looked at him, _'No wonder, they didn't say anything when Jacob whispered at my ear. Fascinating.'_

All her thoughts stopped when Aro's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Childe, is it true? Can you easily take someone powers at your will?" his cold demeanor was long gone, as he watched proudly at his Childe.

Facing his body towards Aro, Jacob bowed, "Yes, it was something that I wanted to try, and _I_ succeeded."

'_So, I was right,'_ Aro thought.

Aro applauded, "Splendid. Jane, Alec I want you both do your best, train him and until you feel like he can't stand up- report to me immediately."

"Yes," in unison both bowed.

A cough, interrupted them, as they watched Gianna come closer, bowing down at Aro, "My lord, Carlisle Cullen is on the phone, he request to speak to you."

The three leaders stared at each other; the three wondering why their friend would call them.

Aro accepted the phone, and answered in a flat tone.

"Yes, Carlisle, what can I help you?"

'Aro, as you know, Edward's wedding is coming up, he's getting married with _Isabella_ Swan this coming month; so, I'd like for you and the entire coven to join us.'

"Congratulations, _but_, you know that before marrying, and turning _that_ human, I need to see if she's worthy of been one of us."

'Yes, that's the reason I'd love for you to meet us, _before_, and see for yourself. I'd let Alice know-'

"Carlisle, I'll be there two weeks from now, and decide the future of that _Human_. Carlisle, my friend, I will say this and _listen_ _**carefully**_; if I find Bella a threat, I will simply kill her. I don't want problems in _our_ bright _future_."

It seemed that the whole family was listening, since he clearly heard hissing, and Esme's soft voice- telling Edward to calm down.

'I understand, but I'm sure we can come up with a solution.'

"We could always do that, but, if it is _inevitable_ then I must do what is right for _our_ kind. _Edward_, you should be ready. Goodbye Carlisle,"

The silence soon follow, nobody dare to speak, waiting for Aro to give orders.

Jacob, who had listened, knew that he'll be one of the guards who will be sent, he smirked.

"I'm guessing that I have to increase my hours of training." he eyed Aro, who smiled back at him.

"Yes, my Childe, you need to be ready within two weeks. I need you to train your powers. Caius, watch over his training. Marcus let me know whenever he's ready."

Everyone bowed, as Aro rose and smoothly left the podium.

"Jane, Alec I want you to do level 3. Jacob, show us what you can do." Caius grinned, as he got comfortable in his chair.

The twins got into a fighting stand; Alec glared, while Jane smirked.

_'Oh, this is going to be fun,'_ Jacob thought.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3_

It was a rainy day at Forks.

Gray Clouds, lightning and rain- poured on everyone as they all stood, paying their respects to their friend, Jacob Black.

It was officially announced that Jacob Black died in a tragic accident.

Only Family and the pack knew the real reason, the others were told that he had an accident- falling accidentally from the cliff and died.

Everyone, surprisingly, showed up to Jacob's funeral.

Everyone, except,

Isabella Swan - Jacob's best friend.

It was shock when the brunet, didn't even show her face, after all, _she_ was Jacob's _best_ friend.

The pack didn't mind, they all knew that she was with the leech, besides, they just happy that she decided not to show up.

It was for Jacob that they protect her, and got along with her, but _now_, she's just another girl, whose mate is a leech- _now_, an _**enemy**_.

Things were much better without her, sadly Jacob is gone, leaving Billy and his two sisters devastated.

The pack stood still, silent; all not knowing how to react or to say to the lifeless family.

After two hours, Sam ordered everyone to go home.

As the sun went down, they started to leave, crying their hearts as they say theirs goodbyes to their friend, their brother.

-With The Cullen's-

"You sure you don't want to go?" Edward asked.

"I _said_ _**no**_, Edward. He's dead, what can I do? Nothing. I want to be with you." she smiled, cuddling with Edward.

He knew that deep down, he wanted to apologize, they should've help them, but knowing that the Volturi might come; it will be to risky to leave Bella behind.

Besides, they knew that Edward hated Jacob because of Bella, it wouldn't be right if he shows up at Jacob's funeral alone.

Edwards's thoughts were interrupted when Alice screamed, everyone rushed into her room.

Her eyes were wide, black, "I can't see their future anymore- I CAN'T SEE THE VOLTURI'S FUTURE! Something is blocking my powers." her mind was blank, she was exhausted.

Carlisle step in, "I think it's best if we keep Bella here. We need to prepare for anything."

They all nodded, leaving Alice alone.

'Edward you need to start thinking about _the_ future. Is Bella worth the trouble?'

Carlisle thought reached Edward, who hissed at the mere thought of letting Bella go.

'I hope you're doing the right thing, Edward.'

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3_

"_Mmhn_, Jacob,"

Two bodies move each other with an incredible speed. The female moaned as her companion thrust harder, deeper within her.  
Jacob perfect aiming was making the girl shout his name, taking her roughly, making her scream in ecstasy.

With one final thrust, Jacob bit down on her pale-hard neck, filling her with his juice- moaning when her tight pussy contracted his dick.

Both staring at each other, she smirked playfully, as she flipped both, now straddling him, impaling her womanhood in his hard dick.

"_**Damn**_, _Jane_- I think that's enough." Jacob moaned, as she increased the speed.

"Mmhn, no, I-I want _more_."

It was after an hour, that the duo finished, and changed, heading straight to Jacob's chamber.

"You know, we shouldn't keep doing this, especially in the training room," Jacob said as he felt the girl's hand massage his back.

"Why? We're not mates, it shouldn't be a problem." she looked at Jacob's face, his eyes were close.

She sat on his lap; Jacob's hand grabbed her waist.

"We should report with Aro, now that I'm done with my training."

He stood up, taking Jane lithe form with him, using his speed as he took her lithe body to his bed, undressing her in a blink of an eye.

Laying her, he got on top of her, smirking evilly at her.

"But before, you need to take care of my _problem _again." he leaned, kissing her roughly, thrusting his erection into her womanhood.

"Yess!" for been small, and awfully quiet, Jane was nothing compared when she was in bed.

After two round of heavy sex, both step out and headed to the Council.

They entered, Jane's head high, following Jacob who was smirking as he watched their reaction.

It was no secret that both were sexually involved, as long as both did what they suppose to do, everything was fine.

Aro smiled, watching his Childe, the power he held was incredible, now perfected; he was _invincible_.

"Sire, I'm ready." Jacob said staring at Aro's blood eyes.

"Perfect. We'll head out tomorrow morning. You know the plan Jacob, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen are the main ones that you need to watch your back."

"Yes, I already started working on the girl."

"Perfect. Now go to your room and rest. Jane, go straight to your room, Jacob _needs_ to rest and feed properly, tomorrow is a big day for _him_."

Jane glared but proceeded to followed Alec.

As the three leaders left to their chambers, Aro was taking his time, excited about tomorrow's meeting.

_'Jacobs's powers are unique. I can't let him go, now that I found someone worthy to lead the vampire world.'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3_

After a day, traveling in high class, The Volturi arrived to Forks. Deciding to take the easiest route they chose to run, arriving at the Cullen's house in less than ten minutes.

Aro turned to look at Jacob, who smirked, nodding to Aro.

Everyone wore their black cloaks; Jacob had his hood on, as Aro had ordered him, making sure his identity remains unknown for now.

"I want you to go in the forest. I'm going inside and welcome our guest _properly_." said Aro, smirking.

Everyone hid in the shadows, as Aro got inside the house, ready to welcome their guest.

After minutes of waiting, they all heard sounds, as each of the Cullen's landed on the ground.

Edward carrying Bella, laughing like idiots as everyone joined in their stupid conversation, all except Carlisle- as he felt someone watching them.

It was then, that Edward noticed the thick silence in the woods, the dark aura surrounding them, _and_, the strangest thing that had happened to him; he couldn't hear everyone's thoughts.

Jasper was the second to notice; as he felt _normal_ a minute later they had landed, even when their expressions tell other story.

Something was wrong, _definitely_ wrong but what could it be?

'_**They're here!'**_

Everyone thought the same, as they all felt an incredibly, painfully electric shock through out their bodies; paralyzing them, _feeling_ a rare _emotion_ that was long gone from their minds, fear.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 3-_

Author Note,

Well, how was it? Did you like it?

Thank Very Much for the reviews, I appreciate, and hope you still review after this chapter . . . it makes me proud of this story, and happy to know that you guys are enjoying the new plot that I had created for you guys. Is not that easy to satisfy a new fandom knowing that I'm new . . . but thank very much, your reviews are the reason I continued this story.

Please, if you like me to continued this story, please vote on my poll and vote for this story because, I'm been fair, my other stories and followers deserve their favorite's stories to be update but I don't have the time to update all like I used to, so please let me know which one, you'd like for me to finish first.

If you already had voted, I'm deeply sorry, just hope that you're Fic win, so far FOREVER MINE is winning but, this story wasn't included in the poll : (

Love, Fer3333


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 3-~**_

_Something was wrong,__definitely__wrong but what could it be?_

_'**They're here!'**_

_Everyone thought the same, as they all felt an incredibly, painfully electric shock through out their bodies; paralyzing them, feeling a rare emotion that was long gone from their minds, fear._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **Second** Time,

**Sindhura**

**Black Sheeba**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

**Rat3000**

I **importantly** want to thanked,

**Rat3000**

Give her cookies because she pushed me to update and move my _lazy_ ass to work.

_Thank You_.

_Chapter Four- Change Of Plans_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 4-_

_'DAMN! No, please tell me that this is just anger . . . not bloodlust, I can't be- no, she's not my bloody singer!'_

Jacob stiffen when the air blew, bringing that delicious smell of Bella's scent, making his fangs bite the inside of his cheek.

Nobody seemed to noticed, which Jacob thanked the gods, but control, and blocked his sense of smell.

"You can come out now, we're here." Carlisle surprised everyone, when the door of their house opened, raveling Aro, smiling oddly at them.

Edward immediately got in front of Bella, who in return hugged him.

"Hello, my friend, it's been awhile since we have seen each other." Aro said, walking towards them.

"Hello, Aro. It seems that you decided to _visit_ early."

The Cullen's knew something was blocking their powers; everyone was ready to strike, ready to take down Aro.

"_Well_, since I have arrived earlier than expected, I rather finish early too." he snapped his finger as the rest of the Volturi landed, circling the Cullen's, clearly outnumber.

The Cullen's got in a fighting position, clearly shock at the number of guards.

Edward, as soon as they landed, he searched for _the_ one, until it his eyes landed on the tall guy between Jane and Alec. His aura was that give away his status, as everyone felt his power radiating from his body.

Aro smirked, walking to Jacob's side, touching his hand, as Jacobs's powers did wanders.

He frowned, his cold eyes fix on Bella, with a growl he said,

**"Kill her!"** he spat, red eyes glared at the girl, seeing her future and _hearing_ her thoughts.

Edward growled, but froze when Jane's powers attacked him, he screamed, as felt an immense pain running through his body.

As soon as the twins attacked Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper jump in action, but were stop when Jacob, lifted his finger- everyone soon joined Edward, as Jacob used both powers of the twins to torture them.

Jacob smirked, watching each and every one of them, screamed in pain. Bella looking pale, as she watched him easily take down the Cullen's.

Esme just stared, her eyes pleading Aro to stop but she knew it was up to the stranger.

Aro coughed, getting Jacob's attention, which stopped the torture and walked where Carlisle stood.

"Carlisle step closer and you'll see what I saw, trust me you'll understand."

Slowly, he touched Jacob's hand and gasped, as he saw Bella's future and what she really thought _about_ Edward.

"It's beautiful right. His power surpasses Edward's and Alice's; he surpasses the Volturi's. He's unique." Aro smiled, as his hand caress Jacob's cheek softly.

Aro's gaze return to Edward, and thought,

'_C'mon boy, touch my Childe and see for yourself what truly Bella's thoughts about you really are.'_

Hesitating, he got closer to the mysterious man.

Right there, a smell unknown to him hit him; his mind got dizzy- as he stared at the man. He wanted to see his face, to see his features that were hidden underneath the hood.

He shivered when he spoke, a deep velvety voice that he wishes, yearn to hear everyday.

"I don't have time, if you want to know then touch me." Jacob smirked, watching Bella shuddered in fear.

The memories, flowing like water as he stared at the girl who pushed him away, even when he considered her a friend- but _now_, he knows that she only love herself not even the vampire in front of him.

It was pathetic to see, a human who pretend to be in love, just so she can live forever.

But what really hurt, was that his mate chose her over him, who loved him unconditionally- but now, the truth will come out.

_'I just feel bad for him, now with out his mate, than god that I no longer have the stupid curse,'_

Edward finally touched Jacob, gasping when he felt Jacob's raw power filled him- allowing him to hear Bella's thoughts.

"_Human_, you know that when you become vampire, you'll need to leave your family behind _and_ friends?" Aro asked.

_'Yeah, I don't mind. I'll get to live a life in luxury, young and beautiful, what else can I ask?'_ dark thoughts that were once block, now were available to him, like air, shocking him.

"I love Edward; I'll do anything for him."

_'Yeah, right. The one I really loved was Jacob, and he's gone. If he would have waited for me, we could have been together- I would have turned him, so we could be together. But no, he fuckin imprinted on Edward! Fuckin idiot!'_

"What would you do if we don't turn you?"

_'Oh hell no! I'll be a vampire, even if I have to hunt down Victoria and let her bite me. Or else, I tell the whole city, heck, the whole world.'_

"I love Edward, as long as you let me be with him- I don't care about becoming vampire." She smiled tenderly at Edward.

Jacob laughed, listening to the idiotic human.

Edward stared at Jacob and smiled.

_'If I could hear him laugh again, I'll be the happiest creature alive,'_

"**Cullen**, this is not a time for you to lust over me, stay with us." Jacob glared at Edward who stood still, taken by surprise by Jacob's powers.

_'How could he read my mind? It's impossible?'_ Edward thought.

"Sire, can I just kill her?" Jacob grinned. Bella began to walked backwards, been corner by Jacob; she was trembling in fear.

"Edward! Help me!" she yelled loud, making him cringe by the high pitch scream.

Edward just stood there, unaffected by the loud screams of his _precious_ Bella- she was nothing to him. She died the moment he saw the truth in her mind.

"Please, don't kill me, I'll be your slave- I only wanted to be a vampire so I can serve the Volturi! Please take me, feed of my blood, I'll do whatever you wish," Bella begged him, as he stood in front of her. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking evilly at her, enjoying the show.

_'I rather go, then stay here. I'm wiling to do anything-'_

"Really, _Bells_, you would do anything _**I**_ ask you to do?"

He shouldn't have said that, but he wanted to see her face, seeing that now he was a _vampire_, the creature she desire, and, he wanted to the Cullen's reaction as well.

It was time to play with them, just a little, _especially_ both, Edward and Bella.

She knew that voice, the playful tone, _the_ nickname- it was Jacob!

She gasped, standing up, he was taller than her, his body was well-built- but with the cloak she couldn't see more skin.

She looked up, her hand slowly reaching the hood, and slowly, she put it down- her eyes widened, seeing the beautiful _creature_ in front of her.

She wasn't the only who was watching with awed. Everyone stared at Jacob, staring at the guard that _they_ couldn't defeat- and it was none other than Jacob _Black_.

_'God, he's hot!'_ Rosalie couldn't hold up her thoughts, clearly taken by his appearance and dominance.

_'Shit, seems I have competition. Fuck!'_ Emmett thought, unhappy to see his mate staring at Jacob _more_ than it was necessary.

Nobody seemed to move, shock by the discovery of the mysterious guard, that they were _afraid_, couldn't defeat _and_, someone who they had hurt deeply.

Bella was another story; she was gaping like an idiot, pointing at Jacob stupidly.

"Jacob, you-you are a . . ."

It was to much to take. He was here, hotter than before- and a _fuckin_ _**vampire**_!

_'Now, I can be with him- he might still want me.'_

_This_ time, Jacob laughed, running a hand through his soft hair.

"Bella, I'm not interested in you. _Heck_, not _even_ in Edward. Thanks to my sire, he broke the curse, and now I could choose whoever I see fit to be my mate. _**Fuck**_ _destiny_. Still, I need to do what I was ordered to; to _**kill**_ _you_."

"No! Wait! Please, give a chance! Please! I'll do anything you want!"

At this, he stopped, a plan forming as he watched Bella, his perfect sight now focus on her body and her _delicious_ blood that seems to _call_ him.

'_Fuck! My first singer and it has to be her! WHY?'_

He blinked, his powers started to work, absorbing or borrowing Alice's gift, seeing that she will be a perfect toy for him, and that in the near future; she'll be murdered by Victoria.

He smirked, 'I _could always use her wisely, until Victoria comes and kills her for me.'_

He turned around, he needed to talk to Aro and ask him if he could take her.

Bella seeing that he was leaving jumped and hugged Jacob from the back, receiving the warning growl from Jane.

"Please don't do that." Jacob frowned, seeing Jane growl, clearly pissed and he knew that later on, he'll have his hands full.

"Please take me with you, I'll do anything- Jacob, take _me_ with you!" she begged, not caring that everyone was staring, she has no place here, _especially_ when Edward wasn't interested in her.

Changing his expression into a caring one, he turned around, grabbing her chin and softly said,

"Hush, I'll deal with this," he leaned, giving her a peck on her lips.

Jane couldn't take it anymore, as she rushed to his side, ready to attack Bella.

Jacob saw Jane coming and stopped her, just in time for her to strike.

In a mere second, he grabbed her by her waist, and whispered into her ear,

"I'll suggest you to behave, don't do anything that will make _me_ mad,"

With that said he let her go, Jane stood there glaring daggers to Bella.

Jacob stopped in front of Aro; he lifted his arm, letting Aro see his plan.

He hn'ed, as he stared at the _normal_ human, couldn't believe that she will go that far just to be _one_ of them.

It was insane.

But, as Jacob suggested, they couldn't leave her here, knowing that she will hunt down rogue vampires, asking them to turn her.

No, it was better for them to take her, make her think that she will be turn, of course Jacob will use her wisely and it will be easy to watch her.

Aro stared at Jacob, nodding, as he returned to face the Cullen's.

"Our time to visit has reached its end; we will leave forks my dear friend."

He turned around, walking into the forest- Alec, Felix began to follow him; only Jacob remain as well as Jane, who refused to leave _his_ side.

Jacob put on his hood; he adjusted his cloak, not saying a word.

Edward knew he was leaving, and by the looks of it, Jacob was taking Bella with _him_.

He doesn't care about her anymore, strangely it was him, who he desire and wanted to be near, all of the sudden.

He took a step, daring to ask his question,

"Are you coming back, _Jacob_?"

He saw Jacob stood still, "No. There's no reason for me to come back here. As you can see, I'm a guard; I belong in Volterra- with _my sire_ not here."

Jacob in a blink of an eye had Bella in his arms carrying her bridal style.

She blushed, feeling his hard body against her, her thoughts running wild.

He smirked, leaning closer making her blushed beet red.

"Is going to be a long ride, I'll knock you down, it's better than staying awake."  
She nodded, as he hit her neck.

"Let's go Jane," She glared, and walked up to him, clearly upset.

"Why are you taking her? Don't you _love_ me, like you say you did? Now that we could be together; you just fuckin ignoring me?"

Edward was now, behind him, to close for Jacob's comfort.

"I'm free from my stupid imprint, I'm taking Bella because she'll cause problems and I honestly don't feel like coming back to fix _said_ problem."

Edward had enough, he touched Jacob arm, but was hit with Jane's powers, sending him miles away from Jacob.

"**Don't touch me!** Your nothing but a low scum that thinks you can touch me! Lets go, I'm tired of this place."

"_Please_, what now?" it was to much for Jacob, as he felt more than three presences coming his way.

He took Jane, changing Bella's body so he could take Jane in his arms, protecting her from the new intruders.

Jane gasped, as soon as _five_ wolves surrounded Jacob, blocking his path.

"_Well_, nice seeing you here." he smirked, reading their thoughts.

'Jacob? Is that you?' Sam thought.

"Yes, but I'm no longer the Jacob you used to know. I'm a better one, powerful one. I am a vampire." he laughed as he delightfully heard their thoughts.

'I'll stop you, leave Bella alone.'

"That my ex-mate- cannot do. I'm taking her because I need to. Don't worry, she won't be turn but I'll keep her safe. As much as I like to stay and chat, I got to go."

Before anyone could say a thing, Jacob grabbed Jane and jumped high into a tree, successfully escaping the pack and the Cullen's.

The pack just growl, 'Follow him!'

Sam ordered, changing back to human.

Edward hissed, watching the show, pissed that not even the pack could stop him.

And now, Sam wanted answers that he couldn't provide because he, as well as his family, knew little.

Before the mutts could get any closer, Edward ran- escaping the interrogation, his family soon follow, leaving the pack growling.

'I need to think' Edward thought, reaching his house.

Yes, Edward- please do because now, the will be no second chances.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 4-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 4-_

Author Note,

Well, how was it? Did you like it?

WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, I AS AN AUTHOR FEEL HONOR TO RECEIVE THEM ALL.

THANK YOU!

I promise to finish this story sooner than I have planned. : P

Well, to be honest with you . . . I think is going to take me two weeks to update chapter 5 . . new stuff were added in this chap and that will lead me to re-read chapters 5 and 6 and correct them. But, as soon as I have the next chapter ready I'll upload it immediately.

Please, if you like me to continued this story, please vote on my poll and vote for this story because, I'm been fair, my other stories and followers deserve their favorite's stories to be update but I don't have the time to update all like I used to, so please let me know which one, you'd like for me to finish first.

If you already had voted, I'm deeply sorry, just hope that you're Fic win, so far FOREVER MINE is winning but, this story wasn't included in the poll : (

Love, Fer3333


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING- _Anti-Bella Fans . . . Please forgive me, I do hate Bella but, I need it to do this- don't worry- SHE'LL BE KILLED, I PROMISE! . . . But, much later, :P**

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 4-~**_

_Before the mutts could get any closer, Edward ran- escaping the interrogation, his family soon follow, leaving the pack growling._

'I need to think' Edward thought, reaching his house.

_Yes, Edward- please do because now, the will be no second chances._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **Fourth** Time,

**Black Sheeba**

**Rat3000**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

_Thank You._

_Chapter Five- Twisted Ambitions _

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

**-Two Days Later-**

-Jacob's POV-

"Jacob, are you alright?" Aro asked me, as his surprisingly warm red eyes stared at me.

We finally arrived; Bella was in my chamber, still asleep while the others were feeding.

I skip my meal, wanting to be alone to think about . . .

Now that I think about it, good question,

Was I okay? I just saw my _ex_-imprint; my _ex_-love . . . was _I_, okay?

Yes, I'm okay. I'm perfectly okay. _Fantastic_.

So why do I feel like this?

Sad.

The urge to know if Edward _misses_ me?

"I'm fine, sire." I answered automatically, my eyes fix on the floor.

To caught up with my thoughts that I missed Aro walked beside me, until his cold fingers lifted my chin and he said, "I know that you had blocked your feelings _for_ Edward, don't deny it any longer Jacob."

"WHAT? H-how did you know?"

After I found out my true powers, I _intentionally_ blocked my feelings for him.

_**Yes**_, the bloody imprinting did vanished, _hell yeah_- but, as soon as my eyes landed on the old picture of Edward that Aro has in the main hall, my vampire instincts kick in and I found out that my mate, that sadly it was none other than Edward _Cullen_.

'_To much for changing teams, still, I'm stuck with him as my mate,'_

"Marcus told me the strong bond you both have for each other. Its inevitable Jacob, _he's_ your _true_ mate."

"I know. Aro, _please_ don't do anything against him, _please_, _I-I_ will _forever_ stay in Volterra _but_ with one condition; don't hurt him."

I had seen the past in Aro's mind, the things he had done to Marcus and everyone else in the Volturi just so he could keep them. I didn't want Edward to suffer, even if he doesn't return my feelings, _yet_.

"I won't lie to you that planning to kill Edward was in my to-do list, but, _now_- seeing you like this, I know I would hurt you and you will hate me deeply, and that is the last thing I want. Remember this, Jacob, we all love you and we know that here; you'll have a better life than out there with the Cullen's, especially since you and I know they like to play the good guys; school and the reservation, will be obstacles that you will face, if you go with them. You will be welcome here whether you go with them or stay, _but_, if you go with them- _I will get my revenge_ on them for taking my precious, _beautiful_ vampire away from _my_ castle."

He left, leaving me frozen, as his cold words finally reach home.

I knew he was right, but my _heart_ wanted to be near him.

I don't know what to do, part of me wants to be with him, while the other knows that it's best to stay here with Aro and the Volturi.

_Besides_, I know that he will want me to live with them, and like Aro said, I don't really want to face _my ex-pack_ and _school_.

Fuck no.

But, in the other hand, I will be with my mate- _happy_ and satisfy.

Fuck, the bond he and I share, I'll block that shit and end this stupid conversation I have.

Besides, I have Bella and Jane to satisfy _my_ needs . . . _mate_; fuck you!

Don't need your ass, I will forever be alone. I don't need a mate- I don't need Edward to live my cold life as a vampire.

-Jane's POV-

"Where are you going Jane?" Alec's soft eyes looked at me, and I couldn't deny a small smile on my striking face.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." he nodded, knowing that I wanted to be alone.

There are many things inside my head that I can't think properly.

Jacob, _the_ human _and_, my feelings.

I know deep down that Jacob is not my mate, and I know that Edward is his mate, but, I _like_ Jacob, would love for him to be my destine mate. Sadly, he's not, and I'm left with nothing, leaving me cold and alone again, continuing my search for my mate.

It was probably the fact that Jacob- was the strongest, could actually beat me _and_ he's beautiful more than anyone I had seen- what attracted _my_ attention to him.

Love, it wasn't; not that I know, but I know that it's not love what I _feel_ for Jacob.

So, what should I do? Keep up with this façade? Or just leave Jacob alone?

_Well_, he's really good in bed, if I let him go it will take forever to convince him to fuck me again.

_Yes_, I will keep pretending to like him, as long as I get what I want; _sex_.

God, I have to keep my temper in check . . . now that _that_ pest is here with him.

Isabella Swan, I will make sure your blood will end up spill, as _we_ feed on you. . . I'll be waiting to get your blood's _first_ taste.

I promise.

**-A month Later-**

-Jacob's POV-

A month later, _damn_, it's been so fuckin slowly, I shouldn't even complain when I was a human, seriously.

Well, as much as I hated, it's been a month, a so fuck up month.

Bella, Jane, the main characters for this month's bad luck; anger problems and even lack of sex.

Yes, this wasn't my month. Damn.

Bella, my sweet, hot-temper, annoying, clucks Bella; she's a chaotic, annoying _human_ full of problems for _me_.

She demanded, _damn_, screamed my name if I ever leave the building without her.

She thought that just because she was with me, she was my chosen mate _or_ lover.

Sadly, it was neither of them, for I, Jacob, don't have feelings for anyone nor will I ever have in the future.

Since Bella took my time, Aro and the others didn't even bother, leaving me to deal with _the_ pest myself.

Hence my other problem comes, Jane.

She almost killed a guard, the moment she watched Bella clung on me, inseparable; refusing to leave my side, making Jane _furious_.

Since Aro refused to intervene, Jane just stood there, glaring daggers at Bella, who smirked evilly at her. Over all, this was hell for me, Jane who kept trying to hurt me, or trying to get my attention (I avoid her since I knew that she'll whine and beg- can't stand those childish acts) and Bella, who keeps tempting my will of resistance, as she begs me to take her in every possible way.

Or should I give in? Besides, Bella will die _eventually_, might as well, let her have her final wish.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

Jacob walked inside the podium, taking his seat ready to have a talk with Aro.

"Aro, I'm been thinking about Bella- I want to grand her _last_ wish,"

Aro turned to face him, "Don't tell me that you plan to turn her, Jacob?"

"Yes. Don't worry, before I do, I'll seek her future and will decide if it's a good idea _or_ not."

"Okay. Do what you think is right, _but remember_, you'll need to clean whatever you end up doing if anything _goes_ wrong."

"I understand, Sire."

Jacob rose, using his speed, ran towards his chamber where Bella was peacefully sleeping. He smiled, even after everything she did, she was still someone dear to him and because of that, he wanted to do this but he'll need to see her future first.

'_Here it goes,'_

Touching her forehead, he closed his eyes, focusing on her- as Bella's Future was clearly display for him.

He opened his eyes, looking down at the petite fragile girl beside him and smiled.

'_She'll be my personal servant, trustworthy and lover who will protect me and died in the hands of . . . god. Bella, who couldn't understand that my affection wasn't love, thought that I was in love with her, and fought all my battles til the end. _

"Well, my decision is made up; _Isabella Swan_ will be my first Childe."

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

-Edward POV-

It's been a crazy month where my feelings, thoughts are insanely mixed up. All I ever thought had changed, in an instant, destroying all I once believe.

Bella; is a good example.

She is gone; never coming back, with someone who I never thought will take her, away from me.

But strangely, my mix-up feelings are not because of her- it's because of the one who took her, her _friend_, my ex-enemy- my supposedly imprint, _Jacob Black_.

He had taken over my mind, like a plague, destroying everything on its pass, poising me, making me lust over him; think about him 24/7.

It also helped Bella's thoughts, what she really thought about me.

It hurt, I wouldn't lie- it hurt to know that I was just a ticket to her dream, to become one of us, _beautiful_ and _**immortal**_.

But what it really make me moan in despair, is that I rejected Jacob's _true_ feelings- sending him straight to Aro's hands, where he brainwash him, destroying the curse that once tied us together, now, it's _nothing_.

What should I do now?

I know that I love him, I want him and I want to be with him _forever_, after all he's _my mate_.

Yeah, I know; stupid fate, now that he deliberately destroyed our bond, _now_, I finally found my mate and _it's_ _**him**_!

The only thing for me to do is to win him back, make him see that our bond _still_ exist, he probably is blocking me, our bond before it spreads again.

I need a plan; I can't just walk and demand to speak with him.

I need to tell my family, that's the least I could do since I'll be leaving for a _very_ _**long**_ time.

It's time, they're here . . . it's time to face their shocking faces as they find out that my mate is none other than Jacob Black, _the_ Mutt who is now, the most powerful vampire, precious guard from Aro.

Lucky me, for having the pleasure to have such a _deadly_-beautiful mate, _and_ future.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

-With The Cullen's-

As Edward waited for the Cullen's, he sat down on his favorite spot, his piano.

Alice walked and sat down, the rest did the same- Edward assumed that Alice had seen this coming, so no need to have a pre-chat with them.

"I'm going to Volterra and get Jacob back,"

A thick silence soon pass, their minds going crazy as all they had different opinions, but, it was Esme's who actually had pleasant ones, and that made Edward feel good.

Carlisle, decided that it was enough, he needed to stop this madness that Edward was _trying_ to do.

"Father, you're not going to stop me- I have made up my decision. _I'm_ going."

"**EDWARD!"**

"Aro is going to kill you! Jacob doesn't love you and will kill you the very moment he sees you inside the walls of Volterra!" Carlisle yelled, first time everyone saw the true monster that lies beneath the _good_ old doctor.

Rosalie and Jasper were glaring at Edward, who refused to acknowledge their deadly stares they were given him. While, Alice and Emmett, were smiling mentally telling Edward to follow his instincts, since they know they would have done the same for there mates.

Esme had enough, and step in the heavy conversation,

"CARLISLE _STOP_!" that made the head of the coven turn and glare, but as soon as his red eyes landed on his mate- it soften immediately, wondering why on earth she'll intervene in their conversation.

"Esme . . ."

"Stop it. You know that Edward needs go and get _or_ stay with Jacob; he's his mate and if he's not close to him, Edward _will_ suffer deeply. All of you must know that the pull is stronger then our own will. Besides, what are you putting buts' to him knowing that if any of you were in the same condition as Edward, you won't hesitate on going and try to get your mate, to the extreme of dealing with the Volturi, even at the cost of your life."

Esme's hash words made everyone paralyzed, never in their years of been close to her, they haven't heard her speak with such a dark tone towards them, _especially_ to Carlisle.

Jasper nodded to Edward, "Good luck, brother." and left the room, followed by Alice as she jumped, hugging Edward, telling him to come and see her before his departure.

Emmett grabbed Edward, hugging him tight, "You're doing the right thing bro, good luck."

Rosalie surprisingly, stopped in front of Edward and gave him a small smile, and said,

"Take care, go get your mate and _stop_ this drama."

He smiled and faced Carlisle who refused to look at him.

Esme smiled warmly at him, and hugged him, softly whimpering him good luck.

He nodded, bowing down in respect, thanking her for stopping the long heavy conversation.

Since it was obvious that Carlisle refused to speak to him, he turned around, ready to get a deer before leaving, but was stopped by Carlisle,

"Take care of yourself _please._"

"I will, Father."

He jumped, happy to know that his family knew about his plan, and his future plans of bringing Jacob with him. _Now_, the only problem is to get Jacob back and convince him to come with him to Forks, where not only he was pronounced dead, but his family knew his current condition.

It will be tough, but, he'll do anything to get him to accept him, _again_, even if he has to stay in Volterra and _serve_ Aro forever.

'_If only I had listened to my heart, then that stupid call from her blood. Jacob,'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

It's been a month since they saw Jacob, since they found that their brother was now a vampire. After they tried to pursue Jacob, having no success, as he vanish into the trees and left them half way.

Nobody dare to talk about it, everyone waited for someone to start the topic but it was clear that nobody wanted.

So, after a month, everyone was gathered, ready to talk about Jacob's _new_ being.

Seven wolves' growled, circling each other, glaring at nothing as they talked telepathically- refusing to believe that his brother was now, the enemy.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT- I REFUSE!' Sam howled; the others simply look down.

'He's a vampire now, Sam; we can't do nothing- h-he a leech now. I thought you got over it by now, Sam,' Embry thought, it hurt that your best friend was now, a leech- an enemy.

'What are we going to do?' Quil asked, afraid to ask but the need to know since Jacob was more than his cousin.

'We need to patrol twice as hard from now, he knows our routes, schedules; we need . . . god, I don't know, I'm just confused, he's a bloody _**vampire**_!' Sam howled again, as he mourned the loss of his brother, their Alpha.

'We need to tell Billy, he needs to know, it's been a month- we should've told him right away,' said Paul, as his black eyes stared at Sam.

'We have to. Let's go.'

It was tragic news to say, especially when your son was the alpha of the pack, expected to follow his destiny, and lead the pack as he was suppose to do.

It won't be pretty as Sam delivers the news to Billy, who was still refused to believe his son was dead, but now, the pack knew why- call it fatherly instincts.

Everyone arrived, thoughts of Jacob filled their minds, neither knew how they got to Billy's house- but they knew that now, all were in front of him, as he just looked out of the window.

Sam cleared his throat, and spoke,

"Billy, we found something that will . . . well," he stopped, he didn't know how to say it, his words stuck as his courage vanished with every second that passed by.

It was Paul, who decided to stop the instance silence,

"It's about Jacob,"

As soon as Paul finished Jacob's name, Billy grabbed Sam- making everyone jumped, as they were surprised, since Billy hasn't move or talk since Jacob's supposedly funeral.

"I NEED TO KNOW- I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW, HE'S MY SON!"

"Calm down, Billy, just relax and I'll tell you what we found," Billy nodded, waiting for Sam to speak.

"Jacob is a vampire. We're guessing that he got bite by the leader- no, it's not the Cullen's. He escaped and left with Bella-saying that it was for the best, since she'll cause problems in the future."

Billy seemed to be lost, in his own world- as he stood there not moving at all.

"Billy?" Sam asked, as he watched Billy slowly react, blinking as he looked up meeting black eyes,

"Don't kill him- he's my son!"

"Billy-"

"NO! HE'S MY SON- EVEN IF HE'S A VAMPIRE, HE'S MY SON!"

"Billy, calm down- we're not going to kill him,"

"So, what are you going to do?"

Sam looked at the others, as they all looked down, the tension was back,

"We're going to patrol twice as hard as we did in the past, _and_, we're going to try and get Jacob alone so we can talk about the future."

Sam smiled at Billy, "Don't worry, we won't kill him,"

'_He's to strong for us anyway,'_

"Thanks Sam,"

It won't be that easy to get Jacob here in Forks, _alone_ and without his friends, but, Sam knew that one day- both sides will meet again and there, they'll talk with Jacob or die _trying_.

'_I rather die trying then have Jacob's friends out of control,'_

After a small chat, everyone headed to their houses- worry and alert, feeling paranoid as the image of Jacob's raw power froze them to death.

It'll be a deadly reunion between bothers, as one team will survive while the other will mourn the loss of their comrades.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 5-_

Author Note,

Well, my lovely readers, this was the last chapter I had already written, sadly, the next one will take more than a week, : (

So, how was the chapter? Yes, Bella will become vampire and by none other than Jacob!

It's something that no one has ever done and I, fer3333, know how to do it, don't worry it will turn up as good as I have imagined : P

Let me know what you think about the new course this fic is taking . . .

Do you like it, so far?

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and, favorites, it makes me happy!

Love Fer3333.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 5-~**_

_It'll be a deadly reunion between bothers, as one team will survive while the other will mourn the loss of their comrades._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **Fifth** Time,

**Black Sheeba**

**Rat3000**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

_Thank You._

_Chapter Five- A Dream Coming True _

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

-Charlie's POV-

I shouldn't worry about her, she's grown up, able to make her decisions, plus, she's probably with Edward.

I know she's going to end up with him; he loves her, as much as she loves him.

Why worry? She's safe, in the hands of her _future_ husband.

The only thing I can do is wait for her to come back, and tell me some crazy excuse, or have Edward cover her alibi.

But I do miss her, even though it was an awkward moment, but, I knew she was here, with me, and that's all I ever wanted.

Oh Bella, where are you? Are you _happy_?

I miss you,

-End of Charlie's POV-

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

Chocolate eyes fluttered open, soft hands rubbed sleepy eyes; awakening her senses as warm sunlight hit her cold body, warming her.

She stretched, smiling softly as she stared ahead of her, the view- splendid and beautiful.

Unknown to her, in the corner, Jacob stared at her, smiling, watching every move- deciding how to tell her that her wish was coming true.

Deciding to end the suspense, he emerged of the shadows, scaring Bella- as she jumped higher than any normal human.

"JACOB! God- don't scare me like that- _gees_, warn me next time,"

Laughing, he slowly sat down next to her, lifting his hand, caressing her cheek, neck and hair- observing the delicate skin and softness of her pale skin.

"Bella, we need to talk," reading her mind, he cut her off before the drama was out,

"Let me talk. I decided that I'm going to turn you; you'll become a vampire."

She blinked; chocolate eyes stared at Jacob, in a slow motion- her smile widened, jumping, hugging Jacob muttering thanks to him like a mantra.

She stopped- grabbing his face, staring directly at him and asked,

"Are you _really_ turning me? W-why?" stuttering, her words stuck as her heart beat fastened.

She couldn't believe that, she was going to be a vampire, a _full_ vampire- turned _by_ Jacob!

_'I can't believe it! I'm going to be a vampire!'_ she smiled at him, her happiness radiated from her small frame.

Jacob smiled, 'I _knew that she will be thrill but, not like this,'_

"Calm down Bella, there's still things I want you to do _before_ I turn you,"

Getting her attention he continued, "I want you to say goodbye to your father before I turn you. We'll go to Forks; you'll tell him that you're moving back with your mother. Unfortunately, you'll have an accident where you died on a car crash. I already prepare everything,"

He looked at the window, "You'll say goodbye, and we'll leave."

"Jacob, I don't really need to do that. He probably knows that I'm with her."

_'Why would I go back where everyone hates me and by now, they must have heard that Edward and I broke up. No, never! Besides Charlie and I, we never were that close.'_

Jacob shook his head, _'I hope I'm not making a wrong decision here,'_

"Bella, choose- vampire or human?"

"Vampire!" _'Duh, why would I be human, when he's giving me an opportunity to become vampire?'_

"Well, you have to do that or else, you'll be fed to the newborns outside of Volterra."

"Jacob!"

"Sorry Bella, you can't be here if you're human- I have to let you go, but, if you leave the castle, you'll be walking to your own death."

"But you said you were going to turn me!"

"Yeah, but you don't want to do my last request, so; I'm guessing that you just don't want to be part us."

He began to stand, only stopped by Bella, "Fine, I'll go." she looked down, defeated but content knowing that deep down, she wanted to say goodbye to Charlie, only just afraid to go back in case Jacob wouldn't accept her inside the walls again.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do that Bella. Now, go and get ready we'll be leaving as soon as you're ready."

_'Haha- of course I'd have kill you but I chose the fun path!'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

Hours later, Jacob and Bella were on a plane, heading to Forks where Bella was going to deliver the news to Charlie.

Bella was comfortably sleeping in Jacob's arms, as he slowly inhaled her scent, her blood calling out for him- making the beast growled as he tried to tame it.

_'God, I can't wait to drink her whole, damn,'_

Taking a limousine heading to Bella's house, Jacob had already blocked any vampire senses, creating a small barrier to protect both- from the Cullen's' and from the pack.

Arriving to his childhood streets, Jacob immediately felt guilt as they got closer, feeling like he was dying slowly again. The ironic thing is that he's forcing Bella to do the right thing _yet_, he ditch his family and making them found out the truth the cruel way.

_'By now, pops already knows that I'm a vampire,'_

He looked down trying not to think about his past life, but the image of his dad crying over him, at the so call funeral was making him feel remorseful.

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts, blocking those emotions from him, gaining his old self as he and Bella step out of the limo, walking to the door with Bella in his arms.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked, watching Bella bit her lip, nodding her head, as she knocked the door- waiting for Charlie.

Both waited anxiously, Bella gulped as soon as the door opened, coming face to face with Charlie.

Hearing Charlie's steps coming closer, Jacob ran to the other side, leaving Bella dumbfounded, as soon as Charlie opened the door.

Charlie eyes widened, stuttering his daughters' name,

"B-bella," shocked to find his daughter at the doorstep of his house, looking _happier_ than he has seen her in the past months, even more with Edward at her side.

Bella, smiled, staring at his dad's eyes.

Charlie sighed, getting his composure back, turning around walking inside the house,

"Come inside Bella," she obeyed, closing the door- joining Charlie in the living room.

"You want to talk right?" she nodded, biting her lower lip, unsure on how to start, knowing that she'll break her dad's heart with her announcement.

Charlie wasn't stupid as everyone thought he was, and by observing Bella's behavior; it seems she has decided to do another one of her crazy plans.

Sighing in defeat, knowing that whatever he do, nothing will make her change her mind; no point of argument, besides he wants to know about her in the future.

"Tell me," he said, closing his eyes for a moment, waiting for whatever Bella needed to say.

She bit her lip; her courage suddenly disappeared as Charlie patiently waited for her to speak.

"I'm going with mom."

Hoping Charlie wouldn't take it hard, she gulped, waiting for his reply.

"Fine. I'll give you money and you'll go whenever you want. Call me once you arrive; I want to talk to your mom." stunned, she nodded, ready to speak but Charlie cut her off,

"Bella, I'm hoping you're making the right decision."

"_Yes_, I'm leaving right now. I have everything set."

Charlie eyes saddened, _'It seems that she had planned this for a long time, but, I thought she love Edward?'_

"Fine. If this is what you want, then it's fine by me, j-just take care and know that I'll support in whatever I can." he pulled her into a tight hug.

Bella returned the hug, knowing that this will be the last time she'll see Charlie.

Smiling, she pulled away, "I'll better go before it gets dark."

"Sure, let me call a cab-"

"No- I'm taking my truck, I-it's okay dad, thanks,"

"But-but it's a long trip; besides you haven't check the truck, it could be dangerous!"

"I'll risk it. See ya, dad,"

She ran to her truck and hopped inside, waving at Charlie- smiling at him for the last time,

Charlie watched her daughter drive away; his heart throbbed as he saw her leave.

Ignoring the pain, he went inside- deciding to break a rule, he took a shot of whisky, completely forgetting about Bella departure, at least for a moment, heading to the sheriff office, drowning himself in work.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

Bella didn't cry, she couldn't cry even if she wanted; it wasn't that _important_.

She drove, smiling knowing that after this, Jacob would turn her without a doubt.

To deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel Jacob getting inside the truck, only until he spoke, tired of hearing Bella's cruel thoughts.

"Ready for step 2?"

She jumped, loosing the wheel for a sec, but gaining control once again- frowning at Jacob who smiled at her.

"Fuck, Jacob- you almost kill me! Stop that!" that statement made Jacob laughed, making Bella angrier still not getting why he had laughed.

"Control, Bella, besides, I'll kill you anyway why worry whether or not you'll die here?" Jacob asked his sense of humor gone.

"W-well," she stuttered unable to answer him but her mind was an open book for him.

_'Because you could kill me, and not turn me into a vampire.'_

"You don't believe me?" his dark voice made her stopped, turning to face the deadly beast that Jacob was. She stopped the car, facing Jacob whose eyes were now black from the anger.

"N-no, is not that I-it's just that- Jacob I'm sorry, please forgive me..."

"Just drive to the cliff." his voice left no argument, she turn on the car and drove.

Jacob was furious.

_'Well, she's afraid of me changing my mind . . . I'd have done the same but, I'd have put a little faith in my once best friend,_'

Jacob refused to looked at her, his eyes fixed on the road, memories flowing like water- as his mood changed dramatically.

Unaware of his surroundings, Bella continued to drive, afraid to look at Jacob; scared to break comfortable silence.

Arriving, both got out of the truck, Jacob coming in front of Bella,

"Alright, you're going to drive normally, I'll provoke an avalanche and using my speed I'll direct the rocks towards your truck- save you in time, letting the rocks push your truck into the ocean."

Jacob looked at the ocean, ignoring the look Bella gave him, "I don't think they will search the entire ocean looking for you, knowing that you could have been eaten by sharks or loss in the ocean. Besides, the rocks will be big enough to question your whereabouts."

He looked at her, glaring, "If you keep thinking that, I'll make it reality and leave you there, besides _you're no use to me_- I'm simply doing you a favor!"

"Jacob-Jacob please forgive me, it's just that, please understand me," she pulled Jacob into a hug, and buried her face into his strong, cold chest.

He returned the hug, closing his eyes, calming the beast inside him, as he smelled the delicious smell coming from his singer.

Black eyes looked at her, gulping down the venom, "Let's do it."

She nodded, and pulled away from the strong hold and got inside the truck.

_'Let's do this; the faster we get this done, the faster we'll be at home...'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

Two set of eyes watched in fascination as the car sank down further into the deep blue sea, taking down 'Isabella Swans' body; disappearing into the darkness, as more rocks join the collide.

Red eyes crash with brown eyes, one slight smile and one grinning, both staring at the waves, as the crash with the rocks; erasing the last evidence of Isabella Swan.

Both watched as people gathered, calling the ambulance since more people, _sadly,_ were involved but were not in critical situation.

It was then, that they watched Charlie Swan yelled, ordering people to move away, running to the edge of the road.

Bella watched as his dad collected the last remaining of her truck, her license plate, crying and rushing to the edge crying as he yelled his daughter's name.

Closing her eyes, she turned around, hugging Jacob, feeling him as he returned the hug.

"Take me away, I can't watch this anymore," Jacob nodded, surprised that for _once_, she was telling the truth and feeling sorry for causing pain _to_ Charlie.

Smiling bitterly, he grabbed her bridal style and took off, heading towards the airport ready to fly to Volterra, where Bella's destiny will change _forever_.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

**-Volterra-**

After hours of traveling, both Jacob and Bella were in Jacob's chamber, resting.

Aro had welcomed the duo and calmly talked to Jacob about Bella's turning.

Aro left, seeing that Jacob had indeed thought about everything, seeing every scenario, leaving Aro satisfy and speechless.

The whole castle new about Bella's turning, some were excited, others didn't care at all since they got Jacob; and that was all that matter to them.

While everyone feed, Jacob and Bella were inside his chamber, talking about the long, painful transformation.

For Jacob it wasn't easy to explain since he only suffered half of the real pain (according to Aro and Marcus) and what Aro had told him, the process was shorter, breaking record.

"Alright, Bella, is going to be painful but, you'll make it through . . . I'll be by your side." He smiled warmly; red eyes looked into worry brown eyes.

Holding her hands, Jacob pulled Bella into his lap and hugged her.

"Calm down Bella, everything will be okay; I'll be here with you during the transformation."

Bella pulled away, staring at his eyes, "Are you sure?" Afraid of the pain she'll go through _but_ happy to know that soon she'll join Jacob, and _that's all that matter to her_.

Setting Bella next to him, he said,

"Alright, let's do this,"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

**-With the Cullen's-**

Edward ran to Alice's room, ready for his journey and ready to see the outcome of the reunion.

Alice smiled, as he let his brother inside their room. Jasper nodded, already knowing that Edward had come to seek Alice's vision to help him with Jacob.

"Alright, let me see your future," Alice closed her eyes, concentrating on Edward.

While Alice focused on Edward's future, Edward and Jasper were waiting in a complete silence.

Alice snapped her eyes open, shaking, staring at Edward with wide eyes,

"E-Edward- I-I, _god_," stuttering liked a five year old, Alice looked at Edward scare.

"What's wrong Alice? TELL ME!" Edward yelled, completely forgotten that he could easily go inside Alice's mind, and see for himself what she really saw.

"It's Bella . . . Jacob is going to turn her; she's going to be Jacob's first childe."

Edward eyes turned deadly, as his aura darkened; jealousy consumed his body and mind as he saw, Jacob bite Bella, moaning _her_ name in ecstasy.

There was a crash coming from the next room, Rosalie's and Emmett's, Alice could tell that Rose was angry from the way she growled.

In seconds, everyone was inside her room, Carlisle being the head of the family step in front of them, and asked,

"What's going on? What are you talking about Bella being turn _by_ Jacob?"

"Bella is getting her wish come true; she's getting turned by Jacob today,"

"What?" Edward shout out, growling- fangs out, ready to rip Alice's head due to the fact that she's just had that vision right now, knowing that today, Bella will be closer to Jacob and Jacob farther away _from_ Edward.

Alice reading Edward thoughts, frowned, "You know damn well that _**I**_, _cannot_ control my visions _**Edward**_."

Forgetting the fact that Alice had cursed, in front of their parents, Edward looked away as more thoughts of Jacob and Bella consumed his old mind, twisting the reality and poising him more than he already was.

Raged and jealousy ate Edward slowly, pictures and memories of Jacob and Bella trigger the beast inside Edward; making him ran, ignoring his family as he ran towards the place where his mate and _that_ bitch were, Volterra, Italy- promising a horrible, _painful_ death to Isabella Swan who tries to steal his mate.

Unless, he's too late to stop Jacob from turning the bitch, into one of them.

'_JACOB! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL MAKING THE GREATEST MISTAKE . . . PLEASE DON'T DO IT!'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

She nodded, gulping as he positioned himself in front of Bella, and began to caress her neck.

Black eyes stared at the delicacy in front of him, smelling the blood underneath the soft skin that ran thought her veins.

With every beat, her heart rate increased, making the smell of her blood stronger- stirring Jacob's inner beast, _hungry_ for his singer's blood.

Jacob had enough; it was time to feed and to turn Isabella Swan into a _beautiful_, _**immortal**_ vampire.

Jacob's sharp fangs were out in no time, as he, with a swiftly movement, pierced Bella's neck- enlightening the quiet atmosphere with a horrid cry from Bella.

Black eyes closed, tasting, drinking the blood of his lovely singer- _moaning_ delightfully against her skin as he kept drinking her blood, and only stopping when he felt Bella's body becoming cold. Now, it was time for the final and most painful step; Injecting his venom inside Bella's bloodstream.

Bella immediately yelled, trying to push Jacob away from her, scratching Jacob's arms as she tried everything she could, but Jacob's strength was greater especially now that he was feeding.

Done with the task, he pulled away- his eyes flashed, getting the taste of his new power; tasting the last drop of Bella's blood.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he played with the new gift, grinning wickedly, sensing his power that had increased- knowing what his new talent was, as well as Bella's gift

He opened his eyes, watching as Bella panted, sweating, screaming- withering in pain as the venom slowly make its way throughout her body.

Walking to the nearest chair, Jacob sat and waited patiently, watching with glee as he watched Bella died slowly.

With each heart beat, Bella's pain increased, Jacob watched in pure fascination as the venom worked on her veins, leading its way to her heart, saturating every cell ready for the transformation to began.

Two days has passed, Jacob getting incredibly tired of waiting, tired of hearing Bella's screams and not seeing any process at all.

At last, in the second day at 19:33pm, Bella's heart finally beat for the last time, declaring Isabella Swan dead from the human race.

Jacob now, feeling anxious to see what was next, waited, hoping it won't take days to complete the transformation but knowing that it will take days at least for the venom to finish its deed.

Surprisingly, the changing began hours later; Jacob could only watch- _admiring_ how the transformation slowly began.

Alabaster skin, smoother, now adorned her body; molded from a skinny human into a goddess one. Her hair transformed into a beautiful healthier, hair that grew longer, shinning beautifully- and last but not least, her heart-shaped face; cheekbones, full lips and small details now, changed transforming Bella into, Isabella, a beautiful creature, just like his sire.

It took minutes for Bella's sharp eyes to fluttered open, her lovely brown eyes gone, now replaced with deadly red eyes as she stared, for the first time in her immortal life, at her sire.

"Welcome to our world Bella,"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 6_

Author Note,

Well, my lovely readers,

So, did you like it? IF NOT, let know. . : (

Okay, the transformation- yes, I wrote it differently if it is the same as the book, sorry- I mean, you know like in mine, it took two days for the venom to reach Bella's heart and then, the magic started . . . totally forgot how the real thing went down :P

Sorry it took forever to write- parties and _fuck_ new schedule totally ruining my chances to update.

And to my new lovely readers, please bear with me, this is my third language so, yeah- I'm doing my best to correct my mistakes . . .

Please vote, is helping a lot, seriously! : )

Well, see ya next chapter- I'll tried to update sooner, yeah- I know, I'll better shut up right, : (

Love Fer3333.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: _Please, please- if you don't like the chapter, please don't review or say things that I already warned you in the first chapter . **

**ENGLISH is not my native language- is my third- so don't expect me to know everything and write professionally when this is a place to write and learn for fun.**

**I wouldn't be doing this if I was getting pay . . . I'd probably be in my second book lol haha- joking, but please- keep your comments to yourself if you don't like my fic or, the way I write.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and hope the followers of this fic keep reviewing. .**

**Thank You, Fer3333. **

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 6-~**_

_It took minutes for Bella's sharp eyes to fluttered open, her lovely brown eyes gone, now replaced with deadly red eyes as she stared, for the first time in her immortal life, at her sire._

"Welcome to our world Bella," 

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **SIXTH** Time,

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

**Rat3000**

**Black Sheeba**

**SO-LONG-LOVE**

_Thank You._

_Chapter Seventh- Chaotic Transition_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

Jacob stared at Bella, red eyes roaming her body, lusting over her like a dog in heat. Bella smiled at him, making Jacob groaned- the bloodlust gone but now replace with lust to have her.

_'Weird, she's not my mate so, why am I acting this way? It's due her beauty that shocked me, it's probably that.'_

He was brought back to the present when she spoke.

"I'm thirsty Jake," red eyes look at Jacob completely fetal as the newborn stood up, smelling him, bringing her arms to his neck.

"Jacob, feed me-please," she purred, touching his body.

Jacob grinned, already loving the new Bella, especially her new attitude towards him.

"Come with me Childe, follow your sire," he smirked as he led Bella out of his room, leading the newborn to have her first feast _and_ presenting his Childe to Aro and the others.

_'Damn, this will be interesting,'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

Walking through the corridors, Bella was led by Jacob and instead of the annoying Bella he knew- it shocked him to find calm, quiet- non-clumsy girl in front of him.

"Bella, whatever you do- don't leave my side and stay quiet- until I ask you to speak- is that clear?"

"Yes. May I request something?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jacob nodded,

"Jacob, can you call me Isabella from now on?"

"Sure, I'll present you as Isabella." she smiled; a rare expression but it suit her with her beauty.

"Let's go in- they're waiting for us,"

The doors opened, both walked gracefully to the podium, as everyone got the chance to see the prince's first Childe at last.

As they walked, everyone stare at the duo, admiring the beauty from both and hoping one of the single ones' could be Isabella's mate.

Stopping in front of Aro, Jacob turned around and face everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen; I present you my Childe, Isabella." he stepped behind her- pushing her as she bowed down to them.

Everyone clapped and smiled, even Marcus and Caius; all _except_ Jane and Alec.

Aro just watched her, simply hoping that she'll control and learn to behave.

For Aro nobody was worth his attention, unlike his Childe Jacob who _he_ was very proud.

"Welcome to the family Isabella, I hope we won't have any problems." Aro's cold voice echoed the place, staring intensely at Isabella.

Staring at the ground, she knew her place- Jacob hugged her as he spoke to the audience, making her shivered.

"I want you to tell me anything my Childe does inappropriate. I want her to follow our rules but, as her superiors; show her the right path. I personally will take care of her punishment."

Isabella eyes widened, horror passed through those red eyes, but she controlled her fear as Jacob led her up- where Jane and Alec stopped them.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jane's hateful stare pierced Isabella's body but Isabella couldn't hold up her glare directed at Jane.

Her instinct told her to fight, and so, she hissed at Jane who glared and used her powers, _trying_ to hurt Isabella.

Knowing how Jane torture, Isabella blinked, naturally creating a barrier between the twins; protecting Jacob and her.

Jacob smirked.

He watched as Isabella maintained a decent amount of time- fighting and defending from Jane's attacks.

Knowing that Isabella couldn't fight, yet, he intervened, stopping both of the growling females just in time as Jane planned to strike again.

"Jane! Isabella is my Childe whether you like it or not- she'll be by my side all the time! I don't want you fighting her or she arguing with you- _do you understand_?" he yelled.

His black eyes promised serious injuries if one opposed his rules- both nodded but deep down, both wanted to kill each other.

_'Damn, those two will be tough to handle!'_

Jacob sat down, relaxing but frown, when Aro spoke to him mentally.

_'Childe, I want you to train Isabella to fight and control her bloodlust.'_

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the main door as the humans began to walk inside with an awe expression on their faces.

The feast will begin and that's where the _first_ lesson will begin.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

**-Jacob's POV-**

Isabella- what a beautiful creature you have become _and_, as well as deadly.

She'll be my personal servant, trustworthy who will protect me and died in the hands of _Mmhn_, _seriously_- wow. He'll come, seeking me as he finally realized the truth. Isabella, who couldn't understand that my affection wasn't love, thought that I was in love with her, and fought with him til the end. And here I thought Victoria was the one who will destroy her. _A-hh_, but that was if Bella was still human. _Damn_ Bella, you'll be a great tool, especially now that I won't have to protect you from Jane.

I'll feel sad to loose her but I know, she won't last long with us, especially now that Edward knows about her been turned by me.

Well, I'll use her wisely and do what I promise her; give her the best years in her immortal life.

"Jacob," she purred as she finished her meal of the day.

Oh _yes_, definitely best decision.

**-End of Jacob's POV-**

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

**-With The Cullen's-**

"She's one of us now."

Alice words made everyone stop.

Carlisle, been kindhearted, did something unpredictable- he cursed and punched the wall- regretting his decision on _letting Bella_ entered their lives.

"Alice are _you_ sure?" he spoke; anger laced his words making everyone take a couple of steps back.

"Yes, but sadly after her transformation- I can't see her at all." she looked down, still not use of not knowing the future, especially _now_ that they need her visions.

"Where is Edward?"

"He took the first flight to Italy. He's not coming back."

This time Rosalie asked something that everyone wonder, "Is Edward getting Jacob?"

"Yes, but the consequences are much more than what he expected."

Esme hugged Carlisle, sad to know that her son won't have a happy ending like her other sons.

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked, unsure what to do but knowing nobody will dare to ask.

Everyone turned to face Alice, who bit her lower lip, "Nothing. Just wait until he call us."

_'Who knows when that would be, but he'll call us, seeking help.'_ Alice thought, heading to her room- followed by Jasper who sent calm waves to everyone.

Nobody dared to go to school the next day, Esme letting them stay for today or _maybe_ the whole week.

It was going to be a long _month_, until they could finally do something to help Edward.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

"You know that _he's not your mate_ Jane, what waste your time on him anyway?" Alec said.

Standing across the hall, with a bored expression as he told his sister what he wanted to say _long time_ ago.

**"SHUT UP!"**

"Let it go, it's not worth it."

"Learn to stay out of my business Alec or _prepare_ to get hurt." she glared at her brother one last time before walking away.

Alec smiled and headed to his chamber, failing in his mission, but voicing out his opinion to his sister at last.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

**-In Forks-**

Dark clouds adorned the sky, autumn's wind lifting leaves making people shivered.

Solemn looks; women crying as men hugged their poor companions as they shed tears.

An empty coffin in front of the family and friends that had gathered to the funeral, as white flowers adorned the coffin- surrounding the place; Isabella swan funeral.

Everyone in Forks attended- the pack as well, ordered by Billy, Renée and her husband accompanied Charlie.

Charlie would nod, but he was a lifeless man trapped in his cruel reality, where his only daughter died- no trace of her body was found.

As the light slowly faded, people left- words couldn't make Charlie feel better, ignoring them as they say their condolence.

At the end, only Charlie remained, hugging the tombstone and crying silently- the tears that were hold up, finally fall on the ground.

Charlie swan would never be the same, as he felt that it was _his_ fault- he shouldn't have let Bella go, but now, it was too late.

She was gone and not coming back.

_Unbeknown_ to the Charlie's poor soul, his daughter was having a blast, enjoying what she had crave for so long and now able to enjoy it to the fullest.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

_A month Later_

**-Volterra, Italy-**

Jane walked, head high- ignoring the whispers from the other vampires. It's been a month- a long irritated month for Jane- who still refused to give up on Jake, still trying to get him alone. Unfortunately, now that Bella is a vampire- can blocked her powers, every time she tries to get her out of the way, was harder than before.

Even if she knew that Isabella wasn't Jacob's mate, she couldn't let her have him- it was hers first!

As for Isabella, this month was _amazing_.

Jacob had taught her everything he knew, explained the rules and treated her with the best the world had deny her as human.

Jacob couldn't be happier than before. Isabella turned out to be a good decision, as she became his companion and followed him everywhere.

She became his shadow, scaring off vampires who tried to get closer to Jacob and blocking Jane and Alec as they tried to take her down.

He had trained her fiercely, making her better for battle; her powers now perfected and surprisingly her attitude had changed as well.

Everything was going perfect, the only ones unhappy for Jacob's decision were the twins but _nobody_ care.

Unlike them, one person had been through hell and _still kept moving_, trying to get inside the walls but had bad luck.

Edward- since the day he fled to Italy kept trying to get inside the castle but failed _every_ time.

Jacob had indeed straightened the security and guards were in every corner; making Edward failed every attempt.

And _yet_, he _refused_ to give in, especially now that Bella become his shadow and he had seen her stared at Jacob more than necessary.

He knew he had to wait, _wait_ for an opening and then, attack and get back his mate and woo him again.

If only, that was an easy task to do, with _vampires in every corner_.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

_-Three Years Later-_

After Isabella's newborn stage, which lasted less than ordinary vampires, Isabella had more control around humans- allowing her to go out with Jacob without trouble.

Now fully active vampire-Isabella became Jacob's personal guard, giving her power over the lower class- as she protected Jacob with her life.

Surprisingly, Isabella did achieve other goal; to get Jacob in bed.

After many tries with no result, Isabella had enough; forcing herself to Jacob and ended up having a wild sex on his room _all night_.

Since then, the duo had been sexually active; hence Jane's mood had worsened to the point of killing humans just _for_ fun.

Jane now only feed on her chamber, pissing off Aro, at how childish she was acting.

Everyone thought that Jacob and Isabella made a beautiful couple, hoping those two will end up together- making the coven stronger as those two lead the coven to greatness.

Aro knew the fatality that was to come, sad to know that Isabella wouldn't be here to see that bright future that was planned for Jacob.

Jacob couldn't complain, as he had chosen the right path and where he'll stand in the end alone, just _like in the_ beginning.

He knew his feelings for Isabella were nothing like what he felt for Edward _but_ he knew that it wouldn't matter in the end; since no matter what, Edward _was his_ mate; _his_ _**future**_.

_'If only he was my past, not my future.'_

Edward had it rough on his quest to see Jacob.

Apparently, Jacob knew that he was trying to get inside the castle, and had double the security; sending two guards to calmly warned him that he was reaching his limits, _but_ he refused to leave.

So many tries, that he had lost count- with no result or advance at all.

Each day that passed was a mission for Edward, even if all he ever got was a glimpse of him; it was all worth it at the end.

Unbeknown to everyone, the distance and denial or his mate, was affecting Edward's health, making him angrier, wild; just like a newborn.

Each day that passed, Edward got worse and if this continues; Edward will loss his sanity to the beast inside him and will became a monster.

The monster that everyone will fear and _no one will be able to stop_.

Of course, _only one_ could tame him- _his_ mate.

Sadly, Jacob knew this, it pained him but there was nothing he could do; he needed everything to happen according to plan, and so far, even if it kill him, everything was going smoothly.

He couldn't mess with the future, just because he felt pity, the bright future ahead of him, as well as the others, will be destroy.

_'Jacob you got this far, you can do it.'_

Life continued, days turned into months _but_, the day that will save a poor man's soul, and, change everyone's future had arrive; lifting a huge weight on Jacob's as he would cease the pain of his so call mate and bring _peace for everyone_.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

"Jacob, I need you to hunt down a vampire." Aro said turning his body to face his right hand.

"Me? Send someone else; like Jane and Alec." not bothering to look at him, knowing that he wouldn't do it.

"No. This time you have to do it."

"Aro, seriously I-"

"It's _Victoria_, she's getting out of hand; destroy her and bring her head to us."

_'Damn, she finally show her ass,'_

He sighed humanly, turning his body to face Aro, "Fine, but I'm choosing my guard and _only_ one."

Aro nodded, already knowing who he'll choose.

"Fine, but I'm hoping you're doing the right decision. Get everything you need and get that mission _complete_."

'_It's not like I want her, it's faith.'_

"Yes."

He excused himself and left quietly, followed by Isabella.

"We're going on a trip, feed and meet me downstairs ready two go."

She nodded and head to her chamber while Jacob did the same.

As both got ready, Jacob used his powers to see Victoria's whereabouts.

_'Silly vampire, thinks she's all that and she can't hide in the first place,'_ he laughed as he saw the mess that Victoria had caused.

An hour later both departed, since Jacob didn't feel like getting caught; he chose to run and see for himself the damage she has caused.

_'Hope she'll died fast, I don't want to stick around longer than it's necessary.'_

As both ran, a pair of blood eyes stared at them; smirking with glee as he followed them.

Edward couldn't believe it, Jacob was out, defenseless; this was his chance to talk to him.

He's been waiting for so long and now, _finally_ he has the opportunity to see him and get him alone.

Sadly, he frowned when he saw Bella following him- like a dog behind her owner, following Jacob everywhere.

He got to see Bella as a vampire and honestly, she was something else, but comparing to Jacob; Jacob was beautiful than Bella.

Deciding how to take down Bella, he ran faster only to stopped when Jacob stop running, and immediately killed a newborn without touching him. He listened to the thoughts and found out that this was Victoria's little minions. He hid himself in the bushes, waiting to hear why Jacob was here in the first place.

_'Why is he here?'_

Jacob walked through the heavy woods and stopped in front of Victoria who was eager to see him.

Victoria knew who he was, thanks to the local's vampires who admired and fear Jacob, she knew he was trouble.

_'Damn, he's hot!'_

Victoria smiled seductively, arranging her long-orange hair and showing more skin than necessary.

"What can I help you Jacob?" her voice dripping sex, staring hungrily at Jacob who just smiled- reading her mind, as well as Isabella's who surprisingly remain quiet.

"Hello Ms, I came here in order to stop you from making more _useless newborns_."

At the word _useless_, one of the newborns growled, offended by the insult- jumped towards Jacob only to fall in pain as Jacob's powers play with him.

Jacob smiled, evilly at Victoria whose face changed into a pokerfaced as soon as he saw Jacob tortured her slave.

"We can talk about this you know." said Victoria, her seductive smile gone- replace with seriousness and fear.

"Sorry beautiful, you need to go," Jacob's fangs slowly appeared, making Victoria take steps back.

"Riley!" she yelled.

Riley jumped, in the air aiming at Jacob who just smirked.

Riley smirked, thinking he could take Jacob, not knowing that this was his last day on his immortal life.

_'I need to get away, he's entertaining him for now,'_

"Ms, if you think I'll forget you, you're wrong," he appeared in front of her- blocking her way, enjoying the shock in her eyes.

Victoria turned, looking for Riley only find him in pieces along with ten more bodies of her followers.

_'Damn, how?'_

"It's very rude to turn your back on your superior,"

She turned just in time as Jacob immobilize her body, eyes widened watching in a slow motion as he ended her life; cutting her body in two, taking her head.

Isabella as well, killed many newborns but her job was to dispose them, burning them and making sure nothing remain.

Jacob sat on top of rock, admiring the sky and sad to make such a beautiful day smelled like death; rotten and bloody.

"Isabella, you did well," said Jacob, giving her props since this was her first assignment and her last one too.

Her powers were useful, her barrier was stronger and her speed was faster than Edward's but slower than Jacob's. Over all, she had improved, making her third place in his list.

_'It's a shame that she needs to go, but her gift will not be forgotten since now, I have it as well.'_

She smiled, proud to make her Sire happy, "Thanks Jacob. Thanks to your training and everything else you taught me." finishing the dirty job, Isabella watched as the win blew the ashes; nothing was left of Victoria and her minions, only her head as a price.

"Alright, Jacob I'm done. Let's go." she smiled walking towards him.

"You should know that watching a Guard killed, and not coming out to introduce yourself it's very impolite- coming from a vampire like you, Edward?"

Edward couldn't believe it.

After watching, with awed, at the bloody scene where Jacob had killed more than 50 vampires without breaking a sweat, watching his beautiful being stand there gracefully, proud of what he had done.

Was breathtaking.

Jacob was a true killer, an expert- killing beautifully, ending their life faster than any of his siblings could or anyone he knew.

He had watched how he had killed Victoria, in just seconds- faster than him, making him deadly and unstoppable killing machine.

Afraid to move, knowing that this was out of his league, he watched as Isabella started to burn the bodies, ready to go home.

Everything was quiet until he heard Jacob's soothing voice, as he told his Childe how good she did, _and_, making him shivered when he spoke, his back still facing Edward.

"You should know that watching a guard killed and not coming out to introduce yourself it's very impolite coming from a vampire like you, Edward?"

As soon as he said his name, Isabella turned his direction and got into a fighting position, hissing at him.

Seeing that he was caught, he emerged from his useless hideout- facing Jacob, who had turned his body, and Isabella's lethal face.

"It's not as bad as taking your soon-bride-to-be away from the groom- or the fact that it was your soul mate who did it and still kept her _useless self_ with him."

Jacob laughed.

Edward smiled playfully, while Isabella fumed.

"SHUT UP EDWARD! Jacob killed him and let's go home."

She put a hand on his shoulder, making him stopped laughing.

Edward growled, his jealousy taking over; letting the beast out of his cage.

Jacob smirked, enjoying the show as Edward kept glaring daggers at Isabella.

"I will- but after he tells me why is he following us since we left Volterra."

"WHAT?! Why would you want to hear him, KILL HIM Jake- he abandon you!"

"Isabella you shouldn't be talking, since it was you who he chose, besides, you were my best friend and you turn your back on me! I suggest you keep your mouth close and _just obey_!" he glared at Isabella.

Isabella looked down; she had angered her Sire because of _him_.

She turned and glared at Edward, growling when Edward smirked triumphantly at her.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Jacob asked, staring deeply at Edward's honey eyes.

Before Edward could say a word, Isabella jumped and charged at Edward full speed, stopping whatever Edward wanted to say.

**"Jacob is mine Cullen! He'll never be yours!"**

_'As I predicted, she'll jumped and start the fight that will cause her death. Goodbye my precious child.'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 7_

Author Note:

Well, finally, what everyone had been waiting- Bella's death.

So, far what you think about the fic?

I believe three more chaps and that's a wrap! ^~^

I still don't know how to end it- but it will probably be 4 more chaps and boom- END.

Well, sorry for my rant in the beginning of the story- it's just annoying, people judging your work and have the balls to tell you that that they're looking for good fics to get inspired because soon- they'll write something. . . well, just do it don't judge!

_ I'm not a pro- you guys know it, and still fuss about my story . .

I'm going to get a Starbucks . . . :P

_NEXT CHAPTER . . ._

_EDWARD AND JACOB'S REUNION . . . AT LAST!_

Fer3333.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 7-~**_

_Before Edward could say a word, Isabella jumped and charged at Edward full speed, stopping whatever Edward wanted to say._

"Jacob is mine Cullen! He'll never be yours!"

'As I predicted, she'll jumped and start the fight that will cause her death. Goodbye my precious child.'

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **SEVENTH** Time,

**SO-LONG-LOVE**

**Black Sheeba**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

**Rat3000**

_Thank You._

_Chapter Eighth- The End Of The Road_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 8-_

Sorrow and thrill were the strongest emotions Jacob felt the moment Bella and Edward began to fight.

Seeing both skillfully dance, a deadly dance that will _soon_, vanish one life and one will have the victory.

It was meant to be, for Edward to finish Bella's life and destroy her.

_'It kills me, but I know its faith.'_

As he kept watching, blocking his emotions that were threatening to come out and stop Edward from killing his Childe, he thought about what he was going to say when Edward insist to talk to him.

Edward never had encountered with someone as skillful as Bella, as he literally sweat, keeping up and safely dodging Bella's powerful hits.

Isabella knew that sooner or later, Edward will loose his balance and miss one; ending his life as she finishes his remaining body.

Both parties fought with what they got, pushing their limits and undoing each other strength and combat skills.

_'I have to end this now,'_

Edward had enough, this was it; the moment he was waiting for, the moment he's been craving for so long and now, _finally_ it was happening; Bella's destruction.

Honey eyes turned black pitch, his aura changed, becoming the monster that was trapped inside him.

Surprisingly, his speed had increased- making Bella struggled to keep up with him and hitting her with all he's got.

It didn't take long before Edward had Bella's body trapped between the dirt and his body.

"Thank you for taking care of _my mate_, Bella.'

Glaring, Isabella opened her mouth only to scream as Edward ripped her arms and legs- throwing them into the fire.

"_**FUCK**_!" she spit right at his face, but Edward didn't care- as he torn her body into two, ending her immortal life.

Edward remained still, watching the fire consumed Isabella's body, the wind blowing the awful smell and her ashes.

Both just stared at the empty place, making sure she was gone from _their_ lives- from their future.

Edward knew it was time, the time to settle everything and ask for forgiveness.

Jacob on the contrary, knew what was coming- and he waited patiently for Edward to talk.

With a tranquil expression, he stared ahead of him, in complete silence.

Edward turned his body around and began.

"Jacob, I love you."

" . . . . . "

"_Jacob,"_

" . . . . . "

**"Jacob please talk to me!"**

Jacob only turned his body, facing Edward but kept quiet only staring at Edward with a bored expression.

_**"JACOB!"**_ Edward had enough, he knew he doesn't deserve his attention but here he is, _asking_, _**begging**_ for his complete attention and _still_, he was ignore.

Edward's deep voice, aroused Jacob's body- listening as his Seme's dominant tone- was harder to ignore and not obey- was going to be tough for Jacob.

"What do you want?" shock to find that his voice came out normal, he waited for him.

"I told you, I came to apologize and ask you to give me another chance." honey eyes looked straight at red ones, begging to be given one chance and hoping to succeed in his quest to woo Jacob's heart again.

"You think that is easy to just come and apologized and- _**bingo**_, everything will be okay? _Well_, **no**, Edward you're wrong again, because this time- I'm not the one who _begs_!" he stood up- ready to take the first step, only to stopped as Edward rushed and grabbed his arm.

"I know I fuck up- I know. But I know that deep down, I know you still love me and I can't let you go until you admit that you love me. Let out your feelings that you're blocking- and let me in, _let me_ _**love you**_- care for you _and_, be with you forever."

"I don't love you- _**fuck**_, I don't need to block anything since I don't love you at all." Jacob spat but glared as Edward smirked at him.

"_Show me_, prove that you don't love me,"

"Fuck no! I don't need to prove you anything!"

"Well, since you don't- I'll do it!"

Without given any warning, he grabbed Jacob by his waist and kissed him- kissing his mate passionately.

As soon as Edward's lips touch his own, the spell was broken, his beast purred and let himself be controlled as his Seme kissed him, proving the fact that his powers that once could block his feelings for his mate, _were now gone_- letting him melt into the kiss and demand for more, whimpering when Edward pulled away.

Both felt light-headed as they taste each other's intoxicating taste, making want more.

Smirking, proud to know that he was right, he stared at his mate and said,

"I love you Jacob, I was a fool, and please forgive me for the stupid decision I made- _give me one more_ chance."

Jacob hands touched Edward's face, his eyes shone brightly as he stared at his mate- for the first time, since he had blocked his feelings.

Edward noticed the change, and smiled as he felt their bond, growing stronger, feeling the warmth spreading through out his cold body- enjoying the feeling.

"Jacob," Edward whispered as he saw Jacob's face getting closer until Jacob's lips were on his.

Jacob didn't care the fact that he was given up easily, he crave for his Seme's attention, love and now, that he has it- he's not wasting the opportunity again.

So he kissed him, again, as he had desired since he imprinted years ago.

The kiss turned rough, both wanted to get each other taste, connecting their bodies fully as Edward chose to drag Jacob down and straddled him.

Jacob didn't mind at all, he loved the raw passion that Edward radiated- submitting to his Seme and giving him everything without complain.

Edward's eyes turn black as the intoxicating smell, exotic taste of his mate drove him crazy; aroused and completely horny; he kissed and began to undress Jacob.

Feeling Edward's hands all over his body, _felt good,_ but as soon as he felt his clothes been torn- he knew he was in deep trouble.

_'I need to stop him- we need to talk first!'_

Pushing, or more like trying, Jacob finally had a gap between them- letting his barrier protecting from a horny Edward.

Growling, black eyes stared at Jacob, _**"What the hell?"**_ he yelled, lust completely taken over his senses as his beast growl, furious that his Uke had denied him again.

"_E-Edward_, _please_- please we need to talk . . ." panting, as his insides hurt, sensing the anger from his mate- whimpering knowing that he had angered his mate.

**"LET ME IN JACOB- **_**NOW!"**_

"No! Not until we talk!"

Edward had enough- and began to hit the invisible wall.

His strength had increased over the time, plus, having his mate near push him to the limits- making it hard for Jacob to sustain the barrier.

Red eyes widened- knowing that soon, Edward will indeed destroy his barrier and stop him from talking.

"What about your coven? _Carlisle?_ Are you really choosing _me_ over them?" Jacob yelled.

Edward stopped moving, and stared at Jacob for a minute.

"My coven has each other and their mates, they have to understand that I need you and I don't plan to stick around millennia without my mate- now, that I know you love me and I have a chance. Carlisle needs to learn that I'm not going to be by his side forever. I love you Jacob and I'll go with you if you choose to go with Aro, I'll come as long as I'm with you; _I'll be fine_."

"E-Edward are you-"

**"I LOVE YOU! I'M CHOOSING YOU OVER MY COVEN!"**

As soon as the barrier was gone, Edward closed the gap and once again he kissed Jacob and didn't let him speak at all.

Jacob let himself melt into the kiss- enjoying the taste from his mate and knowing that he had chosen him and _together_ they live happily _**forever**_.

_-Infinite Love Chapter 8-_

"What are we going to do _if_ he chooses Edward instead of us, Aro?"

**-Volterra-**

"We'll force Edward to join us- Jacob wouldn't leave and _certainly_- would never join Carlisle." Aro jumped, landing gracefully in the center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need to keep our prince and in order to do that- we need to convince Edward to join our vampire ways; drinking human blood and living inside Volterra."

Claps and laughter was the sign of approval from the others vampires, as Aro smiled and bowed, "I'll keep Jacob and gain another member!"

Marcus and Caius smiled, hoping what their brother told became true.

"As soon as they arrived, you- my precious coven, will brainwash Edward to join us; befriend him, do everything it takes to convince him!"

Vampires clapped louder- standing up, agreeing to follow Aro's plan, promising to do everything they can.

Aro joined their brothers, still smiling- positive in Jacob's loyalty and Edward's loyalty towards Jacob.

_'Soon, my Childe will be happy,'_

With one last thought, he fed and enjoyed the rest of the day- smiling and been positive about Jacob's decision.

_-Infinite Love Chapter 8-_

Jacob pulled away from the heated kiss- earning a growl from Edward.

"Edward let's go- we should go back."  
Understanding that they needed to go, both got ready to go- checking the place double in case they forgotten something.

Jacob was sure, but- he needed to check; to be sure that Edward was coming with him.

"Are you sure Edward? You know that if you come with me- you won't see your coven as much as you like, _and_, you'll have to drink human's blood. Edward think about it before-"

"There's nothing to think about Jacob; I'm going with you! I know the rules and I'm pretty sure I won't have any problems if I'm with you."

Staring at Jacob's red eyes- Edward still saw fear, still doubting Edward's decision.

Pulling Jacob against his body, he kissed him, immediately Jacob put his arms around his neck and return the kiss.

Now, there was no doubt that Edward will join the Volturi- his mate was coming with him.

The last thin layer that once protected him, that was protecting him from getting hurt- now disappeared.

Jacob moaned, as Edward kissed him harder, both of them feeling their bond stronger- _unbreakable_.

Edward pulled away- ready to go and ready to start a new beginning with Jacob by his side.

He extended his hand for Jacob to take- Jacob didn't waste time as he grabbed his hand.

With one last look, both jumped into the tall trees, leaving the past behind and ready for a fresh start.

At last, together for eternity til the end of the world.

_-Infinite Love Chapter 8-_

Honey eyes snapped opened; a bright smile broke into her beautiful face- staring into the sunset.

Pale arms circled her lithe waist, pulling her close to him, enjoying this time as together they watched the beautiful view.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his cold breathe hitting her sensitive skin.

"Yes. It's the best for both families, and it's the best for _him_."

"I see. By the way your emotions are acting; I'll say that your vision turn out just the way you had hope."

"Yes, my vision came out _perfectly_; everything will be fine from now on, _well_, except one, _Carlisle_."

Jasper turned his mate around, "Alice, if it needs to happen then don't worry he'll be fine."

Alice smiled, nodding her head as she hugged her mate.

"I know, he'll suffer deeply but, he'll get through this situation, as well as the others."

"I hope so,"

Alice turned around, Jasper's arms still around her, watching as the sun went down.

Everything was going according to plan, Alice beamed happily; finally, her brother was happy and with mate, Jacob.

At last, the last one without mate finally is reunited with his soul mate.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 8-_

_TBC_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 8-_

Author Note:

I'm deeply sorry about the fighting scene between Edward and Bella, I feel guilty without a proper fight, but, I'm not good with fighting scenes. : (

Yes, THIS STORY WAS MEANT TO BE EDWARD & JACOB. .

Sorry guys. . . kill me for that, but now the softy side of Jacob has come out!

Well, one more chapter and BINGO. .

THE END . . .

Yes, next chapter will have smex scene . . . yes, but since I haven't done one since mmhn, I don't even remember . . . it will take me more than a week . . . : (

Well, thank you for reading and stay tune for the grand finale.

Fer3333.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously~ On ~ -Infinite Love - Chapter 8-~**_

_Everything was going according to plan, Alice beamed happily; finally, her brother was happy and with mate, Jacob._

_At last, the last one without mate finally is reunited with his soul mate._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

To This Wonderful People Who Had Review For the **EIGHTH** Time,

**Black Sheeba**

**Kururugi YaoiFan**

**SO-LONG-LOVE**

**Rat3000**

_Thank You._

_Chapter Nine- Welcome Home My Love_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

**- Jacob's POV -**

OHMYGOD- OHMYGOD! Edward joined the Volturi!

I don't know how to express myself- I have my mate with me!

I can't stop smiling- knowing that at last, he's with _me_, forever.

Now that I have him, there's nothing that can make me regret the decision I made.

_'Your father,'_

Shit!

Now that I'm complete, it's time to heal the wounds that I have caused and ask for forgiveness.

He knows that I'm alive, since my pack saw me; they must have told him by now.

Should I go see him?  
_  
'Yes,'_

Damn, I got to go and say goodbye, so I can finally live a fresh start with Edward.

Yes, I need to do that.

**-End of Jacob's POV-**

"Edward," Jacob velvety voice stopped Edward, landing on a tree as he waited for Jacob to speak.

"Yes," Jacob landed gracefully beside his mate, a soft smile played on his face.

"There's something I need to do before we head to Volterra."

"Alright, where do we go?" Edward said, brilliant red eyes stared at Jacob's red eyes.

Jacob looked down, biting his lip and continued.

"I need to go alone."

"Why? Where?" Edward didn't like where this was going, he couldn't let Jacob go, not now that he finally have him.

Jacob knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially since Edward is _very_ possessive- over protective mate.

Knowing that Edward wouldn't let him go without knowing where he was heading, he told him.

"To see my father."

His answer surprised Edward, _'I thought he made it seemed like he had died in a accident'_

Jacob heard Edward's thought and answered, "One of my ex-pack saw me and he must have told everyone, including my dad."

"Take care and don't fight. I'll be waiting for you here." he smiled softly, and without a warning, he pulled Jacob into a kiss.

Pulling away, satisfy with the results, Edward turned around and jumped down and began to hunt.

Getting his senses back, Jacob smiled, and turned to the direction he knew by heart; La Push.

Arriving to his house, blocking his smell, he got inside the house without making a sound, safely avoiding any members of the pack.

Walking softly- hearing his father's heart beat- he followed the sounds, gulping when it led to his room; where his dad was crying, silently, touching his bed as he murmured his name.

He looked away; he couldn't look at his dad, knowing that he was the cause of his pain.

Red eyes looked at his father's back, it was now, and he needed to apologize.

Stepping inside his ex-room, surprisingly, his father didn't hear his steps.

Counting one-through-ten, he finally spoke, his voice echoed through out the old house, making Billy jumped.

"Father,"

Billy, a heartbroken soul, live by himself living every day as much as he could; hoping that death will take him, saving from the torture he was living.

Today it was a regular day; he rested in Jacob's room for a bit, remembering old memories, crying to himself and praying that he'll come back.

To absorb with his memories, that he didn't hear steps, and miss the dark presence behind him- only when said person spoke, scaring him.

"Father,"

Billy turned around, rapidly, it was a miracle he didn't broke his neck.

Shock, Billy stared at the man in front of him- his son, Jacob Black, turned into such a lethal creature, a _vampire_.

"Jacob,"

Jacob smiled, proving his dad that he still had feelings.

Red eyes, lithe body, alabaster skin . . . he was breathtaking creature.

Billy knew that vampires were beautiful, but his son- surpassed any vampire he had seen.

Jacob smiled, listening to his fathers' thoughts, glad that his father wasn't scare or ashamed of what he had become.

Ready to speak, his confidence back, he spoke.

"Dad," Billy looked at his son's eyes, unafraid.

Jacob walked closer, kneeling in front of his father, looking down- ashamed to look at his father's eyes.

"Please forgive me, I-I abandon you, make you suffer- running away like a coward and leaving you here, thinking that I was dead. I know, I shouldn't be asking this, but- listen to me."

He looked up, Billy gasped as he looked at his son's eyes- the same red eyes were now black.

"I imprinted on a vampire before I left. I thought I could, you know, be friends with him . . . but he _was_ taken, and he was disgusted with the idea of me being close to him; and so I decided to end my life." Jacob paused, still remembering that day, like it was just yesterday.

"Ready to died and accept that my mate hated me, I was ready to jumped and end my life . . . _but_ someone stopped me, talked to me and made me an offered that I couldn't refuse; I became a vampire, lived under his surveillance and followed his commands- his name is Aro, my sire."

He paused, letting his father absorb all the information, taking the opportunity to grab his dad's hands.

"I should've come and tell you my new life, but I was afraid of your reaction and since I knew I was the rightful alpha, I knew you'd hate me."

Standing up, he walked to the window, and continued.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, to come here and tell you was the hardest task I've ever done, _but_, I'm starting a new life and I need to apologized so I can move on."

He turned around; his eyes turned back to his normal eye color, red, and waited for his father's final words.

Billy looked down, and thought about the day Jacob disappeared, all the possibilities of the cause of his disappearance, but never in his mind would've thought that a vampire would actually ask a shifter to become one of them.

It was crazy.

_Well_, it was crazy- but now, he had a proof that it could happen- and Jacob was one of them.

He stared at his son, he looked happier, stronger and he could tell that living under a vampire's guidance, he had a good life and _still_ does.

He was happy, _happy_ to know that his son was happy for his decision- besides, he couldn't control who he imprinted, and if the imprintee doesn't want anything with him- it would cause pain and _even_ death.

_'Even if he's a vampire, I'm glad he's alive, well kind of, but he's here with me and that's all that matters.'_

Billy for the first time, after years of completely darkness- he smiled at his son and opened his arms.

Jacob didn't wait, and ran into his father's arms, and hugged him.

Due the temperature, Billy pulled away, apologizing since he was the one who pulled away first.

Jacob understood, he knew he wasn't human and that meant- he couldn't do what he used to do while he was human.

"Are you staying?" Billy asked.

He knew that everything won't be the same, that now Jacob was different and, had somewhere else to go and live his life. Besides, he was a vampire and it wouldn't be okay since they didn't want more kids to shift.

Jacob shook his head, smiling sadly at his dad, "No dad, I'm returning to Italy."

"Oh."

There was nothing he could say, it was for the better, for both of them. He couldn't go, and Jacob couldn't stay here.

Billy looked down, speechless, his heart throb by the thought of his son far away from home, away from his family, but- it needs to be done.

Jacob closed his eyes, listening to his dad's inside battle, trying to understand that he couldn't stay with him.

It pained him, but it was meant to be; it was _his_ fate.

"Dad, I'll be coming to visit you, don't worry." breaking his inner battled, Jacob continued.

"I'll be coming at night, when nobody is around; because in everyone's eyes, I'm dead. I'll give you everything you need, please take care of yourself and don't tell the pack that you saw me or the fact that I'll be coming to see you."

Billy nodded, "Why don't you want them to know?"

"I don't see the point. I'll be painful for them to accept who am I, and what I've become."

"I understand." defeated, and feeling completely useless- Billy simply stared at his son, seeing him for the last time, for now.

Looking at the watch, Jacob knew it was time to go.

"I gotta go dad."

"I know."

"I'll come back, I promise." he smiled and hugged his father for one last time, before leaving- heading back where his mate was patiently waiting for him.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

Jacob ran through the woods, a smile on his face and a clear conscience.

At last, he had made up with his dad, his dad had giving his blessings and approve of his decision of becoming their enemy, a vampire.

'_I forgot to mention that Edward is my mate, damn,'_

After seconds of running, he met up with Edward and together, both headed to the airport.

But before they reached the Cullen's territory, Jacob slowed down when he got by Edward's house, Jacob said, "You know, you have to eventually see them- why didn't you go and try to talk to them . . . especially Carlisle."

Edward kept going, not even turning to looked at his house's direction- Jacob shook his head, disappointed of his mate's decision but knew that someday Edward will have to face them _again_.

Edward knew that he'll see Carlisle, but not now, _right now _it was his time to enjoy _**his**_ mate.

His family may not understand his decision on joining the Volturi; they might even try to stop him again.

_'Especially when they see my eyes,'_

Definitely not an option.

Carlisle may be nice but- he was an anti-human blood and now even worst since it was one of his coven- _Edward_, but- he felt good, happy- alive.

He couldn't go back, he like his new way of living and, joining the Volturi won't be so bad, and now that he drinks Human blood- it'd be easier and _enjoyable_.

Besides, he wouldn't be the only one who will need to be change- Jacob the main one, and the one who will suffer the most.

_'Definitely not.'_

Passing his house, aware of the long distance from his coven- he turned to looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Don't worry love, I'll make up with Carlisle sooner or later- but now, let me enjoy you."

Nodding, Jacob and Edward increased their speed, heading to where their new future is set.

Landing in Italy, both males abort a black sleek limousine, looking like Calvin Klein models.

Ready for anything ahead of them, both knew what they wanted, desire and hope to achieve.

With time to kill, both started to talk about their new adventure and they had decided to buy a house for themselves, in order to avoid problems with Jane and other vampires.

Aro wouldn't be happy but, Jacob needed to be happy and _deserve_ to be happy- even at the cost of his unhappy sire.

_'Besides, he won't be the first one,'_ Carlisle's name pop in his mind, knowing that he needs to do this- it wouldn't be fair for Edward since he left his coven.

With everything planned out, both arrived at Volterra sooner then they've expected.

Guards, bowed down, at Jacob as Edward growled at some of the thoughts he heard by the guard.

"Calm down, love, it's _you_ who will get my ass in the end." Jacob smiled; the look he was giving Edward made Edward grow hard instantly.

"You better, or I fuckin _rape _you." he growled.

"_Oh my_, Edward Cullen- cursing in public?"

Jacob nodded to the guards, telling them that it was okay- since Edward it's his mate.

"Well, I can curse if I want to."

Jacob's laughter made everyone known their presence.

Stopping at the main door, Jacob turned and looked at Edward straight at those eyes he loves.

"This is it. The perfect time to turn back and go to Forks and never see me again."

"Let's get this over with."

Edward pushed the door, the sound made everyone turned their direction, stopping whatever was going on and calmly, head high, both males walked elegantly at the center- in front of Aro and the guards.

The time has arrived, facing Aro and the rest.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"He's coming back, clam down." Marcus soft voice sounded throughout the room.

Everyone was watching, silently praying that Jacob will return to them safe with or without Edward.

So, knowing that the only thing they could do is wait; they patiently waited for the duo's arrival.

All except one,

Aro.

He refused to sit and wait, he wanted to send some of his second-best guards to track Jacob, but, he knew that Jacob wouldn't appreciate at all.

But- at last, Jacob's playful laughter reached his sensitive ears and the sound of Edward's smooth voice; calm his dead heart at last.

It didn't take long before the door was opened, everyone freezing- turning to see Jacob and _his_ mate.

Jacob radiated with joy, his eyes shone brightly as he walked towards him.

Edward Cullen, the vegetarian vampire that he had wanted over millennia, now has a beautiful set of red eyes, looking healthier and stronger than before.

Aro, couldn't believe it.

Edward was one of them, a _**blood-thirsty**_ vampire.

It seemed that everyone agreed with him since no one dare to look somewhere else, trying to see if this was real or just an illusion.

Aro was brought back to the present when Jacob spoke to him.

"Aro?"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"Childe, what have you brought us, Edward _Cullen_?"

Now, both stood in front of them, all eyes on them and ready to surprise the leader.

"Yes. He's coming to live with me."

Aro smiled; somehow it terrified Edward seeing him smile.

"Well, welcome Edward, I knew you'll become one of us but, never thought you'll be mated with one of _my_ children."

Marcus, who just observed the scene in front of him, knew that they was something more that Jacob needed to say- and it scare him.

"Childe, _please_ continue," it surely surprised the rest of the clan, but he ignored it, waiting for Jacob to speak up.

_'Damn, Marcus for knowing me so damn well,'_

"Aro, Marcus- Caius . . . I'm moving with Edward to our own house near Volterra. I'm sorry but it needs to be done, I won't live in the same roof when I know that someone is not happy."

Everyone paralyzed.

Every single vampire stared at Aro; they knew that Jacob was Aro's favorite guard.

"Childe, are you sure?" Aro's smooth voice woke everyone, Caius growled and stood up.

"No! You're not leaving us; your place is here with us, Jacob!"

Caius couldn't let Jacob go that easily; Jacob is his favorite, one of them- worthy of his training and his full attention.

Marcus looked down; feelings that were trapped, were out spreading like fire, and making him feel sad knowing that their Childe will leave their castle.

But, unlike Caius, he knew it was the best for Jacob.

The best for everyone; as they will keep Jacob trust _and_ love.

"ARO!" Caius yelled his vampirism traits took over his calm face, glaring daggers at Edward who stood quietly.

Aro, the one who everyone was waiting, eager to hear what he thought- and ready to hear Jacob's screams, asking for a chance . . . it never happen.

A complete silence was broke when Caius yelled once again, now, bringing back Aro from his trance.

"Edward, welcome to the family."

It shocked everyone that their master would actually change the conversation- instead of fighting for Jacob, but he continued.

"By the color of yours eyes, I presume that you're diet had change as well as your bond with your sire." Aro stared at Jacob, who secretly blocked Edward's power and allowed him to hear Edward's thoughts.

"Yes. I have changed everything- so I can follow my mate and live a peaceful eternity with him."

_'He's telling the truth. Good.'_

"What about if Carlisle comes and demands you back?"

"If he cannot accept the fact that I had found my mate, who happens to be in the guard, _and_, drinks _human_ blood. . . I don't see the reason to go back. I will stay here, if you let me, with Jacob and serve you."

_'Nice.'_

Aro nodded to Jacob, the answers he's been looking were now answered, and he was please.

Aro looked at the crowd, a sly smiled broke the intense silence, as he clapped.

"Well, then- Edward Cullen you're officially one of us, you may stay as much as you like, and, you both can move where-ever you please- but, it has to be near Volterra."

"WHAT!"

Aro turned, facing his brother who looked down for a second.

"Caius you know that it's inevitable and will make our Childe flee far away and never come back. Would you prefer that or still seeing him every day, at least some hours each day?"

"Yes."

"There, now, welcome yours' Childe's mate and celebrate with us." he snapped his fingers, the doors opened, slowly as tourists came inside, laughing and taking pictures.

"Enjoy the feast!" he smirked.

Horrid screams, soon followed but everyone drank- worries completely forgotten, as they watch Edward took one girl down- eagerly drinking her blood and sharing a wet-blood kiss with Jacob.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"I bet this is not the first time Aro does this, right?" Edward said.

Both Jacob and Edward were walking to his room. Edward was wearing the guard's cloak, same color as Jacob, looking extravagant and sexy.

"Yeah, he did that when I was turn, when I completed my training and others reason- but everyone likes it." he laughed, for anyone it might seem boring, a routine- but for them, it was exciting; humans' screams, the smell of blood and the chase . . . It was fun.

Jacob stopped, and slowly opened the door moving aside, "Welcome to our room _temporary_,"

Edward looked at the room, he wasn't amazed- due the fact that he had owned the same size, furniture and style in the past but it was still a magnificent sight.

Jacob, took a moment to observe his mate- even if he was a vampire, he thanked whoever up there, who had helped him by bringing such a beautiful being back to him; where he belongs.

Soon, desire consumed his body- watching his mate's whole body was a lot for his body.

Concentrating on a very difficult task, blocking _everyone's_ senses, never had done this trick before; he used his powers- succeeding but knowing that he'll have to explain later.

It was time to play and no one will know, at least for some hours, or tease him.

_'Finally,'_

As soon as Edward finished admiring the perfect view from the city- he was attacked by a horny-mate that silenced him with a passionate kiss.

Caught by surprise, Edward grabbed Jacob by the waist, as soon as he got a hold on Jacob and recovered from the surprise attack, he kissed Jacob.

A moan escaped from Jacob's lips as Edward kissed him skillfully, tasting each other- getting high from their unique taste.

It wasn't long before their clothes were on the floor, touching each other's bodies, exploring new territory- getting hornier with every touch.

During the heat, Jacob's legs were wrapped around the Edward's waist as they grinded their erections into each other. They rubbed harder trying to get to their release quicker. Jacob arched his back against the wall, next to the window; the sensation was greater than he thought.

Jacob felt Edward's tongue flicking playfully on his neck and his lips lightly sucking, making Jacob shivered, wanted more but knowing that soon, his pleas will come true.

Edward walked to the bed; carefully laying Jacob as he started kissing his mate's body, worshipped him- lust taking over his body.

Been vampires had its perks; preparation wasn't necessary, plus the speed; amazing, _rough_ sex.

Edward slowly, spread Jacob's soft legs and got into position.

"I love you Jacob," Edward said, staring into his mate's beautiful red eyes full of love and _lust_ that mirrored his own.

Jacob smiled, "Ed, fuck me,"

Edward smirked leaning down to take his lips into a heated kiss once again, and thrust inside Jacob.

"_SHIT!" _

He felt the head of the Edward's cock at his entrance and he shut his eyes feeling the head break past the ring of muscles.

Jacob screamed, getting used to Edward's size, feeling inch by inch move deeper into him until finally Edward's cock was touching that special spot that made him moan.

While Jacob was getting use to the pain, Edward kissed and sucked on his neck while one hand gripped his waist and the other reached around to grasp Jacob leaking erection.

Jacob whimpered in pain and pleasure at the first thrust into his hole, feeling a cold hand wrapped around his cock.

Pain forgotten as Edward began to thrust inside Jacob, Jacob moving his hips to meet the Edward thrusts halfway. He tried not to be loud when Edward began to pump his erection at the same time of those deep thrusts.

The thrusts became harder to keep up with as the pace increased making both of them moan. Edward's venom got out of control, filled by lust- Edward bite down on Jacob's skin, injecting some of his venom. Jacob screamed in ecstasy, feeling his body going numb- the sensation made him cum first but Edward soon followed, watching his mate moaned and arched his back- was to much for him and came.

Under the soft covers, both laid, Edward staring at the ceiling and Jacob smiling- touching Edward torso.

"Let me guess, you blocked everyone's senses, _or_, made everyone leave?"

"The first one." Jacob laughed.

"_Great_,"

"JACOB!" Caius screamed, cursing at how rude young people were in this millennia.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"Alice, have you seen anything?"

**-With the Cullen's-**

"No, Carlisle- Edward's future is blocked it could be by Jacob's gift . . . but I'm not sure"

It's been days since the defeat and loss of one of his son's, Carlisle Cullen felt empty- feeling one piece of his body missing; still _hoping_ Edward will come and admit his unwisely action and apologized.

Everyone were upset, knowing that only Carlisle thought Edward was acting like a fool.

As for the others, they understand their brother's actions, admitting that if they had to pick between their sire and mate; they'll pick their mate.

Days, turned into months- watching their family mourned the loss but, deep down they knew it was for the best.

Edward was happy, at last, after so many decades of been lonely; watching how each of them got their mate, was painful- even for them.

But now, he had someone, someone powerful, _beautiful_ and, it was his rightful _mate_.

'_It's going to take years, but, he'll come around,'_

Carlisle refused to believe that Edward had joined the Volturi. It kill him, to know that all those years of training were waste of time, since he was _now_, a monster- the monster he was afraid to become.

'_It only took him a minute, to turn into that,'_

Everyone graduated from their universities and soon, they were moving to a new place; without Edward.

Carlisle, decided to move to a drastic area, where less humans, can go or access; Antarctica.

Everyone knew why, but decided to keep it- since it was a waste of time.

Now, staying in a two story building house, in Antarctica, Alice smiled.

"You know that you need to tell him, don't make him suffer even more." Jasper voiced killed her mood, turning around to embrace her mate.

"You know that it kills me, but, I have to do it; for Edward's sake." she smiled.

"I know,"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9-_

**-**_**13 Years Later-**_

Waking up with your love, side by side, feeling each other body- was the greatest feeling, Edward had experience.

Currently living alone, no guards, no glares thrown at him- both vampire gods, were _extremely_ happy.

Of course, not everything was excellent, since they need to go back and report to Aro to do either some dirty business or just simply chill with them.

'_I guess, I shouldn't complain . . . Aro, is letting us live our life, and, respecting our privacy.'_

After a decade of been a full-vampire- Edward Masen, was stronger than before _and_ his gift had gotten stronger thanks to Caius, who trained him- teaching him how to block _certain_ thoughts.

Edward Masen, the Cullen last name long gone- his new style of _life_ needed a good start, and, by having Cullen; only brought sad memories to him, so he changed his last name.

Jacob, Edward couldn't be happier, he had gotten stronger- getting new abilities and perfecting them.

One thing that everyone had noticed, his sense of humor, and beauty had enlightened the moment Edward joined the Volturi.

Aro was happy to have such a powerful couple, but most of all, he was happy that Jacob was happier than before.

Life in Volterra turned out to be great, more than Edward _expected_.

Nothing could brake this beautiful moment, not even _The Cullen's_ . . .

Or so he thought.

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9-_

"Alice, it's time."

**-With The Cullen's-**

Living a life of loneliness, everyone was seated in front of the chimney- staring boringly at the fire, hugging their mates.

A decade of solitude was killing them slowly- especially Rosalie and Emmett, who always needed a distraction but _now_ locked in the house was a complete torture.

Even our lovely Esme was affected by the dramatic change, but like always, kept quiet.

But the peace that once ruled inside the Cullen's house was destroyed by the latest news of Edward _Cullen._

"Everyone, I have some news . . . about Edward," Alice broke the silence, preparing for what was coming.

Jasper, sensing his mate discomfort, he grabbed her by her waist.

She closed her eyes, getting ready- it _was_ time.

"_Carlisle_, Edward had found true happiness- he's _with_ Jacob, working under Aro _but_ living a happily life."

Everyone froze, they knew it, it was going to happen but, they never thought that Aro will actually _let_ Edward joined the Volturi.

Esme, after a decade, smiled- that beautiful warm smile made everyone calm and happy.

All, except Carlisle.

"What about his diet?" He needed to ask, even if he knew the answer since no one in the Volturi drank animal blood.

"_Human_ blood."

"_Well_, I think it's time to pay him a little visit, right?" Carlisle said, shocking everyone, even Alice was shocked.

'_W-what happened? This wasn't in my vision . . .'_

She sat down, still trying to see what she had missed but now, the visions won't showed exactly how she had seen it thirteen years ago.

During her inner battle, everyone rushed to their rooms, packing everything they needed- excited to go out of this place, and finally see their brother at last.

"What happen?" Jasper asked, _confused_ but happy since the outcome Alice had told him was horrible.

"I don't know," she let it go; since there was nothing she could do since she doesn't have a proof of what she had seen.

"Let's go and surprise Eddy!"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"You finished reading?" Edward said, looking out of the window, enjoying the cold breeze.

"Yeah, dad says hi and he told me about everyone." he smiled closing the laptop, turning around to face his mate.

"Ed, are you sure you want to stay here for two whole weeks?"

It was shocker when Aro, had ordered them to go away for two weeks, saying that both needed some time alone. Neither of them denied it and had accepted, thanking Aro- leaving immediately to 'pack'.

As soon as they got home, Jacob like always, emailed his dad updating him about his day. During his emotional letter, Edward told him that he wanted to stay inside the house, not feeling for a trip since he wanted to stay in bed and _enjoy_ his mate.

"Yes, I don't feel like traveling since we always go out- I just want to stay home."

"Okay!" Jacob jumped into the waiting arms of his mate, kissing- ready for some hot passionate sex . . . but the bell rang, stopping both from doing a mess inside their room.

Edward hissed- watching Jacob leaving his bed, running down to get the door.

'_Damn,'_

Jacob returned, and faced Edward "We should go, it must be important." Edward said.

'_Aro wants to see us? Something must have happened for him to call us- especially since he knows we're in vacations. . Damn, I have a bad feeling about this,'_

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

The doors opened as both vampires arrived, elegance and power made everyone bowed, as Jacob and Edward came inside the room.

"Aro, we're here." Jacob spoke, as he scanned the room- seeing everything normal.

Glaring, he yelled, "ARO- WHY DID YOU CALL US?"

Edward put a hand on his mate shoulder, calming Jacob.

"Childe, you have to be patient, or else you might get in trouble,"

Aro walked out of the shadows, and sat down in his chair, staring down at Edward.

"Edward, _my_ son, you have visitors- _they_ have requested to see you _and_ Jacob _**alone**_."

'_Oh fuck, serious? Now?'_

"Is that okay with you?" Edward red eyes stared at Aro, Aro smirked.

"_Of course_ my childe, unless _you_ don't want to see them."

"I have to see them- so they can either accept me or leave _us_ alone."

"Alright, as you wish- they're waiting for both of you."

"Edward," Aro whispered "Just remember what you _agreed_ years ago."

"Yes, I know."

Aro watched both leave, Jacob turned and smirked, _'Don't worry my lord, everything is going as I predicted,'_

"I hope so my Childe,"

_-Infinite Love - Chapter 9_

"Just remember that I will do the talking, all of you stay behind and let me handle everything." Carlisle said as they waited for Edward and Jacob.

Esme smiled, ready to see her son, to see _the_ changes.

Everyone was eager to see their brother, to see what human blood can really do, and of course, the power of love- as Edward was now with his mate.

Nobody heard steps _or_ felt their auras, as the door opened- the two most powerful duo, partners in missions and _mates_, entered the room- Jacob and Edward _**Masen**_.

Alice, who was admiring the beauty of an ancient vase, dropped it, as both entered the room, shocked by the striking, gorgeous vampires in front of her.

It seems that everyone agreed, since the Cullen's couldn't stop staring at both males, especially Rosalie.

'_I-Is that Jacob the mutt- the-the-'_

"Yes Blondie- I'm the same mutt that you know, just a _little_ different." he smiled.

"Welcome to Volterra, can I get you some blood?" Jacob asked with a smile on his face, listening as they cursed him.

"Jacob, that's enough. Well, let's talk."

Edward passed Alice, and sat down in front of Carlisle and Esme.

Jacob joined his mate side, ready for this- already knowing the outcome- he simply sat with Edward and pretended to care.

"Carlisle, instead of thinking your questions- I rather you speak so everyone can hear."

Carlisle couldn't believe that the man in front of him was his son, turned into such cold person-

"_Carlisle_, I'm not a human and as far as I remember- I've been cold since the day _you_ turned me."

"**Edward**!" Carlisle yelled.

"Just say what you want to say and leave us alone. I have better things to do then sit here, listening to things that I already know."

"Ed, calm down, please listen to him." Jacob grabbed his mate's hand, not letting go as he calmed his mate.

"I guess I was wrong on hoping you'll come back, I didn't want to admit that living with Aro would make you happy or, the fact that you're living with your mate."

Carlisle stared at both males, he smiled and said,

"I'm sorry Edward, please forgive me- I shouldn't have force you years ago to stay with us, since I know how painful it is to be apart from your mate. I'm deeply sorry."

Edward's expression turned soft, "It's alright, it's all in the past now."

"There's one thing you must understand, Carlisle, I'm not drinking animal blood again _and_, I'm staying _here_ with my mate. You may come to visit us at our house any time you want, but I, can't visit you."

Carlisle nodded, accepting his son's change, seeing that Edward was happy with his new lifestyle.

After minutes of silence, Edward spoke,

"What? You're not going to hug your brother or, you want me to ask Jacob to force you?" Edward smirked; everyone rushed to him, even the princess- Rosalie.

Jacob smiled, even if he knew and still remembers the scene- it made him smiled, knowing that his mate will finally rest and _live_ without worrying about his sire.

After hours of chatting about their looks, powers and lifestyle- The Cullen's said their goodbyes' promising to come back, since now, a new life waited ahead for them.

As Alice hugged Jacob, Jacob decided to let her know his little secret.

"I was the one who blocked you from seeing this vision, I made you see something I wanted you to see, but it worked; I'm sorry Alice."

Walking away, Alice just smiled, _'I know you're hearing me- HOW COULD YOU! But, I guess it's alright since everything turned out just as I saw in my last vision.'_

Jacob laughed, nodding to the pixie as they left.

"What was that?" Edward asked, watching his family leave, happy that everything turned out well and no bonds were broken.

"Nothing my love," he smiled innocently at him and ran up to their room.

Edward glared but smiled knowing that later, he'll know Jacob's secret.

'_I'll make you scream your secret Jacob!'_

_Infinite Love - Chapter 9-_

**Epilogue **

_-Edward's POV-_

Life couldn't get any better than this.

I have the life that I wanted, happy, peaceful and full of steamy-rough-nonstop sex- a life I had always imagine.

It's been over thirty years that I, Edward Masen had joined the Volturi, and got together with Jacob.

My Jacob; the sweetest drug that I'm still addicted til this day- the reason my life is full of surprises and I can finally say; that I truly enjoy every day of my immortal life.

The Cullen's were in a different continent, same routine; everything the same.

Billy was now living with Charlie, Jacob had suggested that both move in, since both had 'lost' someone dear to them; both living a fair life, enjoying each other's company.

The pack, Jacob hasn't say much about them, he's says it's okay since Billy was his main concern.

Last, Aro and everyone else here in Volterra; the same as always, Aro finding new ways to please Jacob, and Caius making everyone lives miserable.

Now, we're in our new mission to England, where this kid that Aro found is the greatest- I can't believe he said that- there's no such of thing like . . .

Well, the point is we're going to retrieve _this_ human that Aro wants for his collection.

"C'mon Ed, I can wait to see him- god to see what he can do! Maybe I'll get to absorb some of his wicked powers." Jacob got into the limousine.

"Jake, this _Harry_ is just a stupid human that fooled some rogue vampires, calm down."

"b-but Ed . . ."

"Calm down, it's not that important."

"Fine."

Life couldn't get any better than this . . .

Strange things, creatures and, my loveable mate whose curiosity will kill him one of these days.

To think that I wanted to spend my life with Bella, _that_, would've been a waste of time and effort of my part.

I'm glad Jacob imprinted on me.

Yes, I'm happy to be with my mate- _my_ Jacob.

As we share an infinite love that will never died.

An _Infinite Love, _I like that_. _

_The End_

Author Note:

I'm deeply sorry, I should've update months ago but, I got sick and my boyfriend came to visit me on my birthday and . . . I forgot about writing : P

At last, my first finished story I have ever finished yay! : )

So, did you like it? Are you happy with the ending, but as you know, I can't please everyone, so I'm sorry.

For those who reviewed just to tell me that my story was bad, fuck %$$, I don't need your reviews anyway, and besides, if it was _that bad_ how come you read/reviewed on my last chapter!

Anyways, for those who reviewed every chapter, THANK YOU! SO FUCKIN MUCH- I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Hahaha- yep, in the end, it was kind of-mmhn, a hint of my next story but I'm not sure, it's just I didn't want the end to be like the others,

'_Live a happy ever after' _not my style, : P

I might finish _Forever mine_ or _My Possessive Family. _Not sure which one : (

Anyways, thank you for reading this story and I hope you check my other work.

Just a little warning, _**My Possessive Family**_, was **my first** story, an _**experiment**_ that I thought was a waste of time, but, got lots of attention from you guys- so, do not expect a perfect work or same style . . . . it's been years since I updated that bastard : ( so, DON'T COMMENT ABOUT MY WRITING, I HAVEN'T CHECK OR UPDATE MPF IN YEARS . . .

Okay, I think that's it- See ya guys on my next update, don't know when but, see ya!

Fer3333.


End file.
